


Yousana

by Jarkinn



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarkinn/pseuds/Jarkinn
Summary: Hva som kanskje skjer når Yousef kommer hjem fra Tyrkia.





	1. Overraskelse

**Author's Note:**

> Dette kapitlet skjer nesten ett år etter forrige, Sana har vært russ og begynt på medisinstudiet. Yousef studerer til å bli førskolelærer.

Søndag

En søndagskveld i august satt Sana i stua og leste en bok. Det hadde vært en varm dag og hun syntes det var deilig at det hadde blitt litt kjøligere. Gjennom vinduet hørte hun at byen begynte å roe seg. Hun visste at mamma var hos en venninne, Elias var et eller annet sted sammen med gutta og pappa var på sykehuset. Fint å ha huset helt for seg selv og ikke høre andre lyder enn trafikksusen utenfra og monoton drypping fra vasken på kjøkkenet. Hun kunne jo gå og skru den igjen, men akkurat nå var det så deilig å sitte at hun ikke gadd å reise seg. Hun hadde akkurat drukket en kopp med te og var på et spennende kapittel.  
Da hørte hun at det banket på døren. Det måtte være en av naboene siden ingen hadde ringt på dørklokka nede. Hvem kunne det vel være? Det var jo ulempen ved å være alene hjemme, det var ingen andre til å åpne, selv om hun leste en spennede bok. Hun la boka fra seg, fikset litt på hijaben så den satt rett og gikk mot døra. Da hun åpnet ble hun så overrasket at hun var stum et par sekunder, før hun utbrøt «Yousef».  
Der stod han med verdens fineste smil som nådde helt til de vakre, brune øynene.  
«Ble du overraska nå?» spurte han.  
«Jeg trodde det var naboen» sa hun, fortsatt ganske satt ut.  
«Jeg gikk inn sammen med en av naboene så jeg trengte ikke ringe på nede».  
«Men jeg trodde at du ikke kom før i morgen».  
«Jeg hadde ikke tenkt å komme HIT før i morgen da, men så måtte jeg bare stikke innom en tur for å sjekke om du var over Stephen Curry». Sana kunne ikke annet enn å briste i latter.

Akkurat da kom pappa Bakkoush opp trappa. Han ble tydelig overrasket av å se Sana stå der og le sammen med Yousef, men gjenvant fatningen ganske snart.  
«Hei Yousef, hjemme fra Tyrkia igjen?».  
«Ja, skulle bare sjekke om Elias kunne låne meg en bok».  
«Er Elias hjemme da Sana?» spurte pappa Bakkoush og lurte tydeligvis på hvorfor hun ikke gikk og hentet han.  
«Nei, han er ute sammen med gutta, han kommer sikkert snart da hvis du vil vente».  
«Nei, jeg kan bare hente den i morgen, ikke noe stress». Yousef hilste pent og jogget ned trappa.

Sana prøvde å late som ingenting selv om hun så at pappa sendte henne et ekstra blikk. Hun hadde ikke visst om mamma hadde snakket med pappa om Yousef, men nå var hun ganske sikker på at hun ikke hadde gjort det. Pappa virket veldig overrasket. Nå hadde mamma heller ikke snakket noe mere om Yousef siden den dagen i juni da hun hadde snakket om at det var viktig å være sammen med en som delte den samme troen. Dvs på formiddagen på fredagen etter hadde Sana sagt at hun skulle henge med jentegjengen og hun var ikke sikker på om hun kom hjem til Maghrib. Mamma hadde bare spurt «hva med Yousef?» og Sana svarte «nei, det ble ikke noe av». Mamma regnet nok med at Sana hadde tatt rådet hennes og kuttet kontakt med Yousef. Så derfor hadde hun nok ikke nevnt noe om han til pappa. Sana fikk det plutselig veldig travelt med å rydde opp tekoppen sin og ta med boka inn på rommet. Pappa sa ingenting, gikk bare på kjøkkenet for å ta seg noe mat. Sana prøvde å lese videre, men den spennede fortellingen fenget ikke like mye lenger, hun kunne bare tenke på brune øyne.

 

Mandag

Dagen etter plinget det på mobilen og hjertet til Sana tok et hopp da hun så at det var fra Yousef.  
«Jeg lurte på om du ville være med en tur i skogen i dag?»  
«Skulle ikke du henge sammen med Elias og de, jeg syntes han sa noe om det i går?»  
«Jo, men de skulle på stranda og jeg er egentlig litt lei av varme og strand og sand etter Tyrkia, har savnet den kjølige norske skogen. Men du vil kanskje på stranda og sole deg?»  
«Sole hva da? Nesetippen?»  
«Hehe»  
«Jeg er game på skogstur»  
«Ok, treffes ved Sognsvann kl 16?»  
«Ok»

Sana klarte ikke helt å konsentrere seg de neste timene. Gikk endel frem og tilbake, ble irritert når mamma spurte om hun hadde begynt å se etter skolesaker. Syntes Elias bråkte masse da han gjorde seg i stand til strandturen. Ble stressa da han sendte henne et betydningsfullt blikk og spurte om hun ville være med, hun visste ikke helt hva han visste og uansett hadde hun ikke så lyst til å snakke med mamma om Yousef igjen. Ville ikke at det skulle være hemmelig egentlig, men man trengte vel ikke bable om alt heller. Endelig var tiden inne, hun mumlet noe om at hun og Noora skulle i butikker og stakk ut. Det var varmt i dag også og hun var helt enig i at en skogstur var å foretrekke fremfor stranda. Hun speidet etter Yousef på t-banen, men så han ikke. Kanskje han var i den andre vogna.  
Da hun kom ut av banen så hun Yousef stående lent mot et bjørketre litt unna perrongen. Typisk han å være ekstra tidlig ute for å være sikker på å ikke være for sen. Han hadde på en vinrød bukse, hettegenser og caps som var feil vei. På ryggen hadde han en liten ryggsekk. Hun var egentlig litt glad for at han stod litt unna perrongen. Ikke fordi hun egentlig syntes de trengte å gjemme seg, men greit at det ikke var helt åpenbart at han ventet på henne. Hun hadde lyst til å løpe mot han, men behersket seg og gikk rolig bort til treet. Han så henne i øynene og smilte det fine, varme smilet sitt uten å si noe først.  
«Skal vi gå hit?» var det eneste han så sa, hun nikket og så slentret de i vei.  
Det var deilig å gå langs vannet i skyggene fra trærne. Innimellom stakk solstrålene seg helt ned på stien, men det var ikke nok til at det ble så varmt. De var på skyggesiden av vannet. Der var det også mindre folk enn på solsiden, men det hørtes godt latter og lek og hyl fra ungene på solsiden. Det var noen turgåere som de møtte, men heldigvis ikke så mange. Yousef fortalte om Tyrkia, om steder han hadde sett, om den rare tanta hans som han hadde besøkt og om all den gode maten han hadde spist. Sana sa ikke så mye, lot han snakke. Hun skjønte hvor mye hun hadde savnet stemmen hans i disse seks ukene. Det ble ikke helt det samme å chatte, hun kunne ikke høre den fine latteren hans på chat. Nå kom de snart bort til solsiden der folk bada og solte seg. Hun hadde ikke så lyst til å gå der, så da hun så en sti som gikk inn i skogen foreslo hun at de skulle gå den veien. Heldigvis var Yousef enig. Denne stien var litt smalere så de måtte gå litt nærmere hverandre. Yousef spurte Sana hva hun hadde gjort i sommer og Sana fortalte om jobben hun hadde fått som servitør gjennom mammas venninne. Plutselig kjente hun at hendene deres strøk borti hverandre. Det var som hun fikk et elektrisk støt opp armen og en stund så sa de ingenting, bare ruslet videre i taushet. Og så skjedde det igjen, men denne gangen grep Yousef tak i hånden hennes så de ble gående hånd i hånd. Hennes første reaksjon var at hun ville trekke hånden til seg, men så kjente hun varmen fra hånden hans som spredte seg opp armen. Hun turde ikke for sitt bare liv se på han, og heller ikke si noe, hun var redd for å ødelegge dette perfekte øyeblikket med hans sterke, varme hånd i hennes. Det var litt rart å gå slik, fordi de måte holde takten i skrittene. Hun følte at han så på henne, men turde ikke se opp. Det føltes som om tiden stod stille selv om de ruslet fremover og det eneste som betydde noe var at de var her sammen akkurat nå.  
De hadde gått en stund nå uten å møte noen, men så kom det en jogger mot dem på stien. En seriøs en som hadde det travelt, han siktet midt mellom dem og de måtte slippe taket for å la han komme forbi. Sana følte det som en boble sprakk og de ble igjen gående hver for seg. Men nå begynte de å prate igjen, Yousef fortalte om flyturen hjem der han hadde sittet ved siden av et par med tvillingjenter på 1,5 år som på slutten av turen hadde lekt mere med han enn med foreldrene.  
«Du burde jo fått betaling for det da» mente Sana  
«Jeg kunne jo ha tilbudt dem plass på fotballlaget mitt».

De kom til en liten lysning i skogen der det lå en stor trestamme veltet.  
«Dette må jo være det perfekte piknikkstedet» pekte Yousef  
«Skal vi på piknikk?»  
«Seff skal vi det. Jeg tok med lavas brød til deg fra Tyrkia».  
«Tok du med til meg?»  
«Ja. Jeg var ikke helt sikker på om det var lov, så jeg pakket det helt nederst i bagen min. Så det ser kanskje litt most ut».  
«Most lavas må jo bare være det beste». De satte seg på trestammen og nøt maten. Yousef hadde også med iste og frukt.  
De satt der og pratet helt til de fikk tresmak i rompa og måtte strekke på seg. Så ruslet de tilbake til vannet samme vei som de kom. Nå var det færre folk, mange baderene og solslikkerene hadde reist hjem og det var for det meste turgåere og joggere tilbake. De kastet steiner i vannet og fant en rar pinne. Selv om de kom ut på den brede stien ble de gående ganske nært sammen, men uten å holde hender. T-banen skulle akkurat til å gå så de måtte løpe den siste biten. Sana kom først frem. Sana ertet Yousef med at han hadde glemt igjen kondisen i Tyrka og Yousef mente at han bare hadde latt Sana vinne. De sa ikke så mye på veien hjem, de satt midt mot hverandre og veklset på å titte på hverandre og ut av vinduet, og smilte. Var liksom ikke nødvendig å si så mye.  
Han gikk av sammen med henne selv om det ikke var hans stopp.  
«Jeg følger deg et stykke på veien»  
«Du trenger ikke det altså, jeg klarer å gå selv»  
«Jeg trengte ikke ta med lavas fra Tyrkia heller da»

Da de nærmet seg gata stoppet hun:  
«herfra kan jeg gå selv»  
«ok, du får ringe hvis du går deg vill da».  
De ble stående og se hverandre i øynene i noen sekunder, hun lurte på om han ville prøve å kysse henne. Men han gjorde ikke det, i stedet slo han ut med armene, tok rundt henne og ga henne en god og varm og lang klem. Hun lente seg mot brystkassa hans og trakk inn lukten av Yousef. Hjertet hennes banket slik at hun var sikker på at han kjente det, men hun ville ikke at han skulle slippe, ikke enda.  
«Jeg har savnet deg» Yousef visket så lavt at det var så vidt hun hørte det.  
«Jeg har savnet deg også».  
Så var klemmen slutt, men hun var sikker på at hun ville kjenne den hele kvelden. Hun tok farvel og gikk hjem. Hun hadde ikke villet at han skulle følge henne helt hjem, men hun var ikke sikker på hvorfor. Hvem var det hun gjemte seg for? Mamma og pappa? Andre kjente? Allah? Hun måtte smile litt av sine egne tanker, det gikk jo ikke an å gjemme seg for Allah. Det var ikke egentlig det at hun ville gjemme seg, hun følte ikke at hun gjorde noe galt. Det var mere det at hun ville ha Yousef for seg selv, var redd for at det de hadde skulle bli ødelagt eller knust hvis det var andre som blandet seg inn. Hun skammet seg litt enda for hvor fort hun hadde avvist Yousef tidligere på sommeren bare fordi mamma kom med noen velmente råd. For hun var jo stor nok til å tenke selv. Hun var dypt nede i tankene sine da hun kom inn døra hjemme og gikk nesten rett på Elias som kom ut fra stua.  
«Hei», sa han «hatt det fint?»  
«Ja,» sa hun, litt overumplet og så han i øynene. Han visste. Og han syntes det var ok, bare smilte megetsigende til henne og blunket. Men han sa ikke noe og hun skyndte seg inn på rommet i tilfelle noen ville stille flere spørsmål. Det plinget på mobilen hennes.  
Yousef: klarte du å finne veien?  
Sana: Ja. Enn du?  
Yousef: såvidt. Ble litt distrahert av deg.  
Sana: meg? Kan ikke distrahere noen når man ikke er i nærheten.  
Yousef: jo, du kan. (hjerte)  
Yousef: takk for i dag.  
Sana: tusen takk for turen og piknikken. (hjerte)

Den natten drømte Sana at hun fløy. Det var en av yndlingsdrømmene hennes. Enten at hun fløy høyt oppe, eller at hun fløt på vann. Helt alene, helt fri, ingen som dro henne hit og dit. Av og til drømte hun at hun hadde håret fritt og kjente på vinden som rusket i det. Denne gangen hadde hun hijaben på og hun var ikke alene, hun holdt en sterk og varm hånd i sin. Men fortsatt fri.

 

Los loosers chat:  
Noora: Når skal vi treffes i morgen?  
Eva: kl 19 funker for meg.  
Chris: me 2  
Vilde: høres bra ut, må sjekke med Magnus om det passer for han.  
Noora: Sana?

 

Tirsdag

Los looser chat:

Sana: sorry at jeg ikke svarte i går, var ikke hjemme og glemte å sjekke mobilen.  
          Men kl 19 funker bra altså.  
Eva: man glemmer ikke å sjekke telefonen vel?  
Noora: tom for strøm?  
Vilde: var du på jobb?  
Sana: nei, date med Yousef :D  
Chris: what, og du sier ingenting.  
Eva: han har kommet hjem?  
Sana: jeg sier det jo nå da.  
Noora: å, så fint, hvordan var det?  
Sana: veldig fint, vi gikk tur ved Sognsvann, veldig romantisk.  
Vilde: kyssa dere?  
Chris: ja, ble det noe hooking?  
Sana: nei, vi er ikke helt der enda.  
Vilde: men dere kommer til å kysse snart?  
Sana: det vet jeg jo ikke da, tror ikke det helt enda. Tar jo nesten pusten fra meg bare det å holde han i hånda. Skjønner ikke helt at dere overlever den kyssinga :P  
Chris: ja, du må ikke miste pusten da, får holde deg til å holde han i hånda i et par år da.  
Noora: det kan jo være kjemperomantisk det da.  
Eva: bra begynnelse hvertfall.  
Vilde: men han vil jo sikkert noe mere også etterhvert. Gutter vil jo alltid det.  
Eva: gutter vil jo ikke ALLTID bare det?  
Chris: alle gutta jeg har møtt hvertfall.  
Noora: men det må jo ikke skje på andre daten da, han må jo vente til Sana er klar.  
Chris: hvor mange år tar det da? Håper han ikke gir opp.  
Eva: han bør jo ikke la seg bli forelska i Sana hvis han bare tenker på hooking og ligging.  
Noora: man velger jo ikke alltid hvem man blir forelska i. I know.  
Dessuten er ikke Yousef en sånn type som hooker rundt.  
Vilde: håper han kan vente da.  
Noora: William venta jo på meg.  
Chris: ja, men det var et par måneder, ikke til dere var gift liksom.

Sana sukket litt, det var jo dette hun hadde tenkt litt på i sommer. Hun visste jo at Yousef ville respekterte hennes religion, men kanskje han ikke ville ha tolmodighet til å vente. De hadde jo ikke snakket om fremtiden og hun var heller ikke klar for å ta noen drastiske avgjørelser. Det eneste hun ville var å være sammen med Yousef og ha det fint uten å tenke på fremtiden.  
Hun gikk ut på kjøkkenet for å finne noe lunsj. Pappa satt ved bordet og leste avisen, men mamma var visst ikke hjemme. Pappa så opp da hun kom inn, hun så at han studerte henne nøye.  
«Hva gjorde du i går?»  
«Jeg var bare oppe ved Songsvann og gikk en tur»  
«Sammen med venninnene dine?»  
Sana visste ikke helt hva hun skulle si. Det ville være enkelt å bare si ja og håpe at han trodde på henne. Men hun ville ikke lyve heller. Hun hadde alltid vært pappajente og det satt langt inne å lyve til pappa.  
«Nei.»  
«Sammen med Yousef?»  
Han hadde altså skjønt det, hun bøyde hodet ned og hvisket fram et lite «ja». Så rettet hun seg opp og så han inn i øynene  
«Jeg vet at dere ikke liker det fordi han ikke er muslim, men vi gjør ingenting galt, han....»  
Pappa bare viftet det bort med hånda.  
«Sana, jeg vil bare at du skal ha det bra. Det eneste jeg er bekymret for er om du føler deg presset til å gjøre ting du ikke vil gjøre. Jeg vet at du er sterk i din tro og derfor vet jeg at du ikke vil ha det bra hvis du blir presset til å gjøre noe som strider imot troen din. Samtidig så vet jeg at du også er oppdratt i norsk kultur og kan tenke selv så derfor så vet jeg at du ikke vil ha det bra hvis du føler at troen presser deg til å gjøre noe som strider mot følelsene dine. Jeg ønsker bare det beste for deg og at du skal gjøre det DU føler er rett. Jeg kjenner Yousef, han er en bra gutt. Jeg liker ikke så godt at han drikker, men det er også det eneste jeg ikke synes er så bra ved han».  
«Han drikker ikke pappa, det var en stor misforståelse som jeg ikke kan forklare helt, jeg vet at du kanskje ikke tror på det, men det er sant».  
«Jeg får tro på det når du sier det da».  
«Så du synes det er ok at jeg er sammen med han?»  
«Jeg så deg sammen med han her om dagen og så glad har jeg ikke sett deg i hele sommer. Så hvis han gjør deg glad, så er deg greit for meg».  
«Og mamma?»  
«Det får du spørre henne om. Men som sagt, det eneste jeg er bekymret for er at du føler deg presset til å gjøre noe du ikke er klar for.»  
«Nei, Yousef er ikke sånn, han ville aldri gjort det. Tusen takk pappa».  
Sana sukket litt innvendig og håpet at hun hadde rett. Hun kunne nok klare å overbevise pappa, og også jentene, men klarte hun å overbevise den lille stemmen inne i hodet som sa at Yousef er bare som alle andre gutter, han kan kanskje vente en stund, men ikke for lenge?


	2. Hvem venter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana tør å åpne opp om tankene sine og blir overrasket over at Yousef tenker likt.

De satt på brygga ved siden av hverandre. De hadde tatt båten ut på øyhopping i Oslofjorden og nå satt de og ventet på båten tilbake. De hadde akkurat missa den forrige så det var ingen andre som ventet på brygga. De tok av seg på føttene, satte seg med føttene dinglende ned av bryggekanten og lot vannet avkjøle tærne. Yousef sprutet litt vann på Sana med foten og hun tok igjen. Av og til strøk føttene mot hverandre og det ga henne en varm iling opp foten. De hadde hatt med mat og spist og sittet ved siden av hverandre på et teppe. Yousef hadde lagt hånden sin oppå hennes og denne gangen klarte hun å fortsette å snakke selv om han satt slik. Hun hadde også tatt han i hånden når de gikk tilbake, men måtte slippe når de løp for å prøve å nå båten. Nå satt de side om side på brygga, ikke helt inntil hverandre, men nærme nok.  
«Du er så stille, hva er det du tenker sånn på» Sana ble avbrutt i tankene sine av at Yousef sluttet å tulle med føttene, snudde seg mot henne og så på henne.  
«Jeg tenker ikke på noe spesielt». Yousef så på henne en stund, dro hånden gjennom håret som straks falt ned i panna hans igjen, så sa han  
«Du synes det er kjedelig å være sammen med meg da?»  
«Nei, det gjør jeg ikke» Sana så opp med et spørrende uttrykk i ansiktet.  
«Altså, enten så synes du dette er dødskjedelig, eller så tenker du på noe». Sana så han inn i øynene, snudde seg mot han, trakk pusten dypt og hoppet i det:  
«Jeg tenker på at alle tror at det kan bli problemer for deg at jeg er muslim og må forholde meg til min religion selv om jeg er sammen med deg». Sånn, der fikk hun sagt det. Han sa ingenting, bare så på henne. Hun måtte forklare seg bedre, kanskje han ikke hadde skjønt hva hun mente.  
«Jeg tenker at du kanskje forventer at jeg skal gjøre ting jeg ikke kan gjøre, sånne fysiske ting, og så blir du lei og vil heller være sammen med en annen». Han sa fortsatt ingenting. Hun begynte å tro at det var en dårlig idé å ta opp dette temaet nå, de hadde hatt det så fint i dag og nå ødela hun kanskje alt med å snakke om slike dumme ting. En stillhet som kanskje bare varte i et minutt føltes som en time. Hun prøvde å tyde blikket til Yousef, han satt bare og så rolig på henne, hun kunne ikke helt bestemme seg for om han så ut som om han syntes hun var teit eller om han var lei seg eller hva. Han løftet hånden, strøk henne over kinnet mens han fortsatt så rett inn i øynene hennes.  
«Sana, jeg vet hva jeg går til. Dette er ikke noe problem for meg.»  
«Men, det er ikke bare religionen heller, det er også meg. Jeg vet ikke når jeg er klar. Det kan bli lenge å vente, kanskje du synes det blir et problem».  
«Du har ikke tenkt på at JEG kanskje vil vente også?»  
«Nei, du er jo gutt....» Sana var på gyngende grunn her, selv om hun hadde håpt at Yousef ville respektere henne hadde det faktisk aldri falt henne inn at han også ønsket å vente.  
«Og betyr det at det eneste jeg tenker på er sex?» Sana så det ertne uttrykket i øynene til Yousef, gah, hun kom ikke til å høre enden på dette.  
«Nei, eller ja, eller jeg vet ikke jeg. Gjør du det?»  
«Ja, jeg tenker jo på sex. Men ikke bare det. Og jeg er ikke en sånn type som ligger rundt, det vet du jo, såpass kjenner du meg vel? Jeg vil at det skal bety noe og at det skal være sammen med noe som betyr noe for meg. Og jeg er heller ikke klar, jeg vil også vente. Kanskje det blir du som må vente på at jeg blir klar.»  
«Jeg har fortsatt min tro å ta tillit til» Hun kunne ikke tro at det var så enkelt.  
«Ja, og det er ikke noe problem. Så lenge vi kan snakke om det og fortelle hverandre hva vi tenker, så går det bra.» Han holdt fortsatt hånden på kinnet hennes, hun tok den og kysset på håndbaken. «Takk» hvisket hun og hun kjente at den lille stemmen i hodet hennes forsvant. Yousef skjønte, han han var hennes soulmate og han syntes ikke dette var et problem. De ble sittende og holde hverandre i hendene helt til de så båten komme og det var på tide å ta på sko og gjøre seg klar. 

Sana hadde brukt våren på å gjemme seg bort, på å ikke snakke, på å lyve om ting som var viktige for henne. Det gjorde hun ikke mere. No more lies tenkte hun da hun reiste seg fra middagsbordet. Elias gikk ut på gangen, han hadde snakket om å gå ut og sparke fotball med gutta. Pappa var ikke hjemme. Så nå hadde hun sjansen til å snakke med mamma. De ryddet av bordet uten å si noe mens Sana lurte på hvor hun skulle begynne.  
«Jeg var på date med Yousef i går»  
Mamma frøs i et par sekunder før hun fortsatte å sette i oppvaskmaskina uten å si noe. Dette lovet ikke godt.  
«Jeg vet at du ikke synes det er en god ide og at det kan være vanskelig å være gift med en som ikke tror, jeg husker alt det der. Men vi driver ikke å planlegger å gifte oss eller noe slikt, vi vil bare bli bedre kjent for å se om det er noe grunnlag for noe mere. Vi bare snakker, vi gjør ikke noe galt.»  
Mamma snudde seg mot henne «I min ungdom var det galt at en jente og en gutt var sammen alene uten noen som passet på»  
Sana ristet utolmodig på kluten mens hun vasket bordet. «Ja, men det er faktisk ganske vanlig i Norge i 2017 og det er her JEG bor»  
«Ja, jeg vet jo at jeg ikke kan sammenligne det, det var dumt av meg å si det. Men du har rett, jeg synes ikke det er en god ide. Og jeg skjønner deg ikke helt Sana. For noen måneder siden var det en muslimsk gutt du hadde sett deg ut og så vips er det bare Yousef du kan tenke på. Det ligner ikke deg å være så ustadig.»  
«Jeg er ikke ustadig. Det var Yousef jeg snakket om da også, men jeg trodde at han var muslim. Og jeg prøvde å stenge han ute, mamma, jeg prøvde å ikke like han. Virkelig! Men han var liksom.....overalt. Han hang alltid her sammen med Elias, han dukket alltid opp i tankene mine, ALT minnte meg om ham – basketball, scillaer, russebusser, organdonasjon, Game of Thrones, jeg kunne ikke engang spise gulrøtter uten å tenke på Yousef. Det var bare skjebnen at han skulle dukke opp igjen hele tiden. Og nå må jeg finne ut hvilken grunn det er til at han har kommet inn i livet mitt».  
«Må du gå på date for å finne ut av det?»  
«Vi må jo snakke sammen for å finne ut av det da. Men hva er det som er så galt med at vi blir kjent med hverandre? Er det Yousef du har noe imot? Eller det at jeg snakker med gutter overhode? Eller det at han ikke er muslim?» Sana hadde ikke ment å heve stemmen, men hun kunne ikke noe for det.  
«Yousef er sikkert grei nok han, men jeg er redd han vil ha dårlig innflytelse på deg. Få deg til å vakle i troen»  
«Er du ikke redd for at han skal ha dårlig innflytelse på MEG da? Vi har jo hengt sammen siden ungdomsskolen. Og jeg er ikke på langt nær så stø i troen som Sana». Sana skvatt, hun hadde ikke lagt merke til at Elias hadde kommet inn i rommet. Så hadde han ikke gått ut likevel.  
«Nei, det blir jo ikke helt det samme» prøvde mamma seg på. Men Sana ble modigere av å ha Elias som støtte.  
«Vil du heller at jeg skal gifte meg med en som lever som en muslim med tanker fra forrige århundre? Fetter Ahmed for eksempel som synes det er bortkastet at jenter tar utdannelse fordi de uansett bare skal være hjemme og lage mat og passe på barna? Er det bedre bare fordi han går i moskeen for å be? Eller en som tror på Allah, men ikke oppfører seg som en god muslim? Det er ganske mange av dem også.»  
«Selvfølgelig synes jeg ikke det», mamma prøvde å forsvare seg.  
«Og jeg skjønner fortsatt ikke hvorfor Elias får gifte seg med en ikke-troende, mens jeg ikke får lov til det. Er det ikke like viktig for Elias at han er gift med en som kan hjelpe han å være sterk i troen? Det er ikke så mye likestilling der.»  
«Du må innrømme at Sana har noen poeng, mamma». Sana ble litt roligere av å ha Elias der og av at han forholdt seg rolig. «Og Yousef er en veldig bra fyr, han er stø og ærlig, han respekterer alle og er en veldig lojal venn. Det er vel egenskaper som må veie like mye som hva man tror på, om ikke mere.»  
«Og jeg er jo masse sammen med ikke-muslimer, alle venninnene mine for eksempel og det har ikke hatt dårlig innflytelse på meg. Hva har du egentlig imot Yousef?».  
«Jeg har ikke så mye imot Yousef egentlig, han virker jo veldig snill. Jeg liker jo ikke at han drikker da, og så er det det med troen»  
Sana og Elias vekslet blikk.  
«Det med at han drikker var bare en eneste stor misforståelse mamma. Han prøvde å forklare at det ikke var hans alkohol, men så ble han så stressa fordi han så at dere ikke likte at han hadde tatt den med inn i huset og så trodde dere at han løy. Jeg lover deg mamma, jeg har aldri sett Yousef drikke». Sana ble imponert av hvordan Elias prøvde å forklare dette uten å avsløre noe av den rette sammenhengen.  
«Jeg må jo prøve å tro på det da. Sana, kjære deg. Hvis dette er så viktig for deg så skal jeg prøve å la dere styre det selv. Men du vet jo at jeg bare vil det beste for deg.»  
«Hvis du virkelig vil det mamma, så la meg få lov til å finne ut av dette på egenhånd. Jeg vet jo hva jeg går til, og dette vil være en sak mellom meg og Allah.»  
«Ok, jeg skal gjøre mitt beste».  
Sana ga moren en klem, hun visste at det var det beste hun kunne få fra henne. På en måte var det en lettelse å se at mamma ikke hadde svar på spørsmålene hun stilte, på den andre siden så visste hun at mamma var den i sin familie som ville ha det mest liberale synet på dette. Men hun skulle ikke leve livet til sin bestemor eller sine tanter og onkler, hun skulle leve sitt eget liv og hun ønsket ikke noe heller enn at Yousef skulle ha en plass i det livet. Mamma gikk ut av kjøkkenet og Elias og Sana ble stående igjen.  
«Jeg visste ikke at det var vanskelig for deg at jeg og Yousef var så mye her» sa Elias stille, «jeg trodde det var bare et lite crush liksom, tenkte ikke på at vi burde ha holdt oss litt unna»  
«Det er greit, på en rar selvpinende måte så tror jeg at jeg egentlig innerst inne ønsket at han skulle være her, at jeg skulle se han. Men så ble det bare værre av å se han, så da prøvde jeg å være på rommet mitt mere. Men jeg hørte jo ofte at dere snakket så det hjalp ikke så mye». Sana smilte. «Men det er jo historie nå, nå kan du gjerne henge mye med han her så jeg får truffet han oftere».  
«Fint det, vi hadde tenkt å henge og se på film i morgen. Vil du joine?»


	3. Regn ute, regn inne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Jeg har jo ikke lyst til å slenge dritt om deg da Yousef. Jeg ønsker bare ikke at du oppfører deg som om du er 15.»  
> «Så det betyr at du kan vurdere å muligens tilgi meg, kanskje en gang om 1000 år? Når jeg blir 1015?» Yousef satte seg ned på benken ved siden av henne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er ikke alt bare fluff, hadde lyst til å skrive et kapittel om den første kranglen deres også.

En ettermiddag sent i oktober var Sana på vei hjem fra skolen. Det regnet og hun var våt. Det hjalp ikke akkurat på humøret. Dagen hadde vært ganske dritt. Først hadde hun forsovet seg og rakk hverken å spise frokost eller lage niste før hun måtte løpe av sted til skolen. Så hadde alle lærerene bestemt seg for å gi innleveringsoppgaver med kort frist, og på en av dem hadde Sana måttet arbeide sammen med Lise, en jente som flere ganger hadde kommet med rasistiske kommentarer som det var helt tydelig at Sana skulle høre. Og selvfølgelig var de ikke enige om hvordan de skulle svare på oppgaven. I storefri hadde jentene truffet hverandre i kantina, men det var heller laber stemning i gjengen i dag. Så det hjalp ikke så mye til å muntre henne opp. Og i biologien var Isak litt sur og gretten. Sana tenkte at han kanskje var sulten, da ble han ofte litt sur. Av og til hadde Sana tilbudt han et eple eller noe annet hun hadde igjen av nista, og etterpå ble han betraktlig blidere, men i dag hadde hun ikke noe å dele med. Det kan jo være bra at han ikke er en muslim jeg må studere sammen med under Ramadan, tenkte Sana og måtte smile litt. Men det var ikke nok til å løfte på humøret, spesielt ikke da det begynte å regne og blåse like før siste time var ferdig. Sana sendte en melding til Yousef « **Hei. Treffes i dag?** » Svaret tikket inn ganske fort: « **Kom hjem du, jeg er der** ». Kanskje det var NOE fint som ville skje i dag da. Bare tanken på å se smilet til Yousef og kanskje få holde han litt i hånda og gi han en klem, gjorde at Sana følte seg litt bedre.

 

Men da Sana kom inn gjennom døra hjemme, skjønte hun fort at Yousef var opptatt. Han og gutta holdt på å filme. Hun hørte latteren gjennom to lukkede dører så i stedet for å hilse gikk hun bare inn på rommet sitt. Hun måtte uansett skifte klær for hun var ganske så våt av regnet. Det var ikke så ofte de filmet nå lenger, alle guttene var så opptatt med studier og jobb. Sana syntes egentlig hele den Briskeby-kanalen var litt barnslig så hun syntes det var like så greit. Men nå var de tydelig i gang med en film. Hun sendte Yousef en melding « **er på rommet mitt** », og satte seg til med leksene. Med de 5 oppgavene som skulle leveres den neste uka var det ingen tid å miste. Hun forventet at Yousef ville titte innom, men 2 timer senere hørte hun fortsatt guttene snakke og le. Hun følte seg litt skuffet, var det ikke viktig for Yousef å hilse på henne engang? Der kom det en liten pling fra pcen, det var en notifikasjon på youtube. Guttene var tydeligvis ferdige med Briskeby videoen sin og hadde lagt den ut. Hun tenkte at hun kunne trenge litt avveksling og klikket seg inn for å se på videoen. De hadde (som vanlig) en lek, i dag hadde de Fuck, marry, kill. Og så hadde de en caps med lapper som de skulle trekke. Adam begynte, han trakk en lapp der det stod: hollywood stjerner. Han ramset opp hvem han kunne tenke seg å ligge med, gifte seg med eller drepe. Mutta var den neste, han fikk lapp med norske politikere. Sana syntes det var en teit lek, men akkurat nå var det bedre enn å gjøre lekser. Neste ute var Yousef. På lappen hans stod det «familien til Elias». Sana rynket brynene, hun likte ikke så godt når det ble for personlig på disse filmene. Yousef prøvde å komme seg unna «hey, gutter, jeg har egentlig ikke så lyst til å svare på dette, det blir litt for personlig her». Men de andre pusha på «kom igjen da, vi vet jo at du har lyst til å ligge med Elias» og «det er jo lett å vite hvem du vil gifte deg med da.....». Adam, Mikael og Mutta syntes tydeligvis dette var så morsomt. Sana pustet fortere og hjertet slo raskere. Hun likte ikke dette i det hele tatt. «Greit da, men dette er vanskelig da. For jeg liker jo alle sammen. Ok, jeg vil gifte meg med Sana da, og ligge med henne og så drepe Elias». «Nei, du kan ikke gifte deg og ligge med samme person, det går ikke, du jukser». «Skal du drepe meg? Er jeg ikke broen din liksom?» Elias spilte sjokkert og skuffet. «Ok, da får jeg gifte meg med mamma Bakkoush da, for hun lager god mat, og ligge med Sana og drepe Elias». Alle guttene lo, bortsett fra Elias som lot som om han ble sjokkert. Sana klarte ikke å fokusere på resten av filmen. Hun brydde seg ikke så mye om at gutter (eller jenter for den saks skyld) snakket om sex (så lenge det ikke var detaljerte skildringer alla Vilde), men hun syntes det var skikkelig dritt av Yousef å snakke om å ville ligge med henne på en Youtube video, snakket om henne som om hun var en ting liksom. Hun var egentlig ganske pissed på han nå.

Akkurat da banket det på døra og Yousef stakk hodet inn.

«Hei, sorry at det tok så lang tid»

«Ja. Fuck, merry, kill liksom.....» Sana så sint på han og prøvde ikke engang å skjule hva hun syntes om den filmen. Yousef så litt ned i gulvet.

«Ja, sorry med det altså. Var maks uheldig der».

«Uheldig!? Du kunne jo bare latt være å bli med»

«Ja, det var jo bare tull da, du vet jo at jeg ikke mener det» Yousef så litt usikkert på Sana, det var tydelig at han ikke hadde forventet at hun skulle reagere slik. «Jeg hadde ikke tenkt å svare først, men så ville gutta absolutt at jeg skulle gjøre det. Det er jo bare en lek»

«Og du bare liksom slutta å tenke selv da? Jeg synes ikke at det bare er en lek at du snakker sånn om meg og legger det ut på youtube». Sana kjente sinnet vokse. Hele dagen hadde vært dritt og nå kom dette på toppen.

«Hey, det kunne ha vært værre da. Vi kunne ha hatt sms roullette der jeg måtte spørre deg om nudes» Yousef prøvde å spøke litt, men Sana var ikke i humør for spøk.

«Og DET er det du har å si til ditt forsvar? At du ble pressa til det og at det kunne vært værre. Patetisk!» Sana var nå så sint at hun ropte det ut. Hun orket ikke være inne lenger, klarte ikke puste her inne, så hun gikk forbi Yousef, ut på gangen, nappet med seg den første og beste jakka og noen sko og gikk ut. Det regnet og blåste fortsatt, men det passet Sana godt nå, været passet med humøret hennes. Hun gikk bortover så fort hun kunne, hun kjente sinnet koke i henne, hun knyttet nevene og mumlet «patetisk». Hun visste ikke hvor hun skulle, gikk uten mål og mening, eneste hun visste var at hun måtte bort fra Yousef. Det var blitt mørkt ute nå, så hun så regnet bare under gatelyktene. Men hun kjente det på ansiktet sitt og hun kjente hvordan regnet sakte, men sikkert avkjølte de varme kinnene hennes. Hun gikk ikke like sint nå, ikke like fort. Hun begynte å se seg litt rundt og lure på hvilken retning hun skulle gå i. Og når sinnet forlot henne så kunne hun begynne å tenke litt igjen. Så dette var det. Yousef var bare som alle andre gutter, han var dust og så bare på henne som et seksuelt objekt. Og nå hadde de kranglet, de hadde aldri kranglet før. Så da var det vel slutt da. Hun kunne jo ikke være sammen med han hvis de bare kranglet. Sana gikk akkurat forbi en bussholdeplass og satte seg litt på benken der for å få ly fra regnet. Men det regnet fortsatt på kinnene hennes og det tok en stund før hun skjønte at det ikke var regn, men tårer. Hun hadde vært så sint at hun ikke la merke til at hun gråt. Nå kom det noen bort mot bussholdeplassen, Sana orket ikke at noen skulle snakke til henne så hun reiste seg og gikk videre. For det var jo klart at Yousef ikke elsket henne. Han brydde seg tydeligvis ikke om henne siden han ikke kom etter da hun gikk ut, prøvde ikke å få henne til å komme tilbake engang. Nå var sinnet nesten borte og hun var bare trist. Hun var også våt og begynte å bli sliten. Hun snudde for å gå hjem, men visste ikke om hun egentlig ville det. Hun ville hvertfall ikke se Yousef mere i dag. Så da hun nærmet seg huset visste hun ikke helt hva hun skulle gjøre. Det var en liten park like ved huset, bare et kvartal borte. Hun gikk dit og satte seg på en benk. Nå regnet det mindre, men det blåste fortsatt endel. Sana var våt og begynte å bli kald. Jakken som hun hadde tatt med seg i farten var en lett sommerjakke og skoene holdt ikke vannet ute. Hun satt en stund med føttene oppå benken slik at hun hvilte hendene på knærne og hodet i hendene. Hun orket ikke tenke mere nå, så hun fokuserte bare på å puste. Puste inn en-to-tre, og ut en-to-tre.

«Sana» Langt borte hørte hun stemmen til Yousef, så litt nærmere, men likevel langt borte. Hun var så fokusert på å puste at hun ikke skjønte at stemmen faktisk var utenfor hodet hennes før han var like borte hos henne. Hun så opp. Han hadde på seg jakke, men hadde ikke trukket opp glidelåsen. Han var rød i kinnene og andpusten. Og våt i håret av regnet. Han stod en liten stund for å nå igjen pusten.

«Sana. Jeg beklager. Det var ikke meningen å såre deg. Du har helt rett, jeg burde ikke ha latt gutta pushe meg til å svare og så var det ufølsomt overfor deg å tulle med det. Jeg visste ikke at du ville bli så sint. Kan du tilgi meg?» Sana hadde sant og si ikke forventet en sånn uforbeholden unnskyldning.

«Det var kanskje litt dumt å bli SÅ sur for noe slikt da, det var jo bare en lek. Og dessuten er det vel bare umodne drittunger som ser på de videoene....»

«Wow, ok, umodne drittunger liksom. Men greit, jeg fortjente den. Du kan få slenge så mye dritt om meg som du har lyst til Sana, bare du kan tilgi meg».

«Jeg har jo ikke lyst til å slenge dritt om deg da Yousef. Jeg ønsker bare ikke at du oppfører deg som om du er 15.»

«Så det betyr at du kan vurdere å muligens tilgi meg, kanskje en gang om 1000 år? Når jeg blir 1015?» Yousef satte seg ned på benken ved siden av henne. De satt en liten stund uten å si noe.  
«Sorry for at jeg ble så sint på deg, det var liksom bare det at hele dagen hadde vært så dritt og så hadde jeg gleda meg til å treffe deg og så var du bare sammen med Elias og så snakka du om meg som om jeg var et seksuelt objekt på internett, det var liksom dråpen som fikk det til å renne over for meg.»

«Jeg lover høyt og hellig at jeg aldri skal nevne deg på youtube igjen» Sana måtte smile litt, Yousef var litt søt da, en søt dust.  
«Jeg skal vurdere å tilgi deg, sånn en gang om 1000 år, når du blir 1015» Yousef tok en liten seiersdans rundt benken, og da måtte Sana le.

«Kan vi gå hjem til deg nå, jeg ble ganske våt da jeg løp rundt og lette etter deg og det er sikkert du også»  
«Lette du etter meg?»

«Ja, du løp jo bare ut og jeg prøvde å ringe deg, men du tok ikke med telefonen. Først så trodde jeg du hadde gått ned i bakgården, men der var du ikke, og da jeg kom ut på gata så kunne jeg ikke se deg noe sted. Så jeg løp rundt og lette. Hva annet kunne jeg gjøre?»

«Jeg trodde du hadde gått hjem.»

«Jeg kan ikke gå hjem når jenta mi er sint på meg!» Sana kjente at hun smeltet litt av at Yousef kalte henne «jenta mi», kanskje det ikke var slutt mellom dem likevel.

«Men det er jo noe bra med det da. Jeg fikk litt gratis trening og en gratis dusj da. Og så er det litt søtt da når du blir sjalu fordi jeg er sammen med Elias og ikke deg» Yousef så på henne med skøyerblink i øynene.

«Jeg var ikke sjalu! Men, ok, jeg tilgir deg.» Sana orket ikke være sur på han lenger. «Vi får gå hjem og varme oss».

«Peace?» Yousef slo ut armene med et spørrende uttrykk.

«Peace» Sana reiste seg opp og ga han en lang og våt klem.


	4. Nordlys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana tar (bokstavlig talt) et skritt videre i forholdet til Yousef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det første kysset.

Det var blitt november og ute var det kaldt og frost. Sana og Yousef satt i sofaen og så på en film sammen. Sana satt og lente seg opp mot brystkassen hans og han holdt armen rundt skuldrene hennes. Hun likte å sitte sånn, det følte så trygt å lene seg på hans sterke brystkasse og hun kunne kjenne hjertet slå der inne. Og selv om hun visste at hjertet bare var en muskel styrt av hormoner og nerveimpulser, så tenkte hun ofte at det banket litt ekstra for henne.   
Elias kom inn og satte seg ved siden av Sana. Det var ofte de så film sammen, denne høsten hadde det vært mye dårlig vær så det hadde blitt ganske mye filmtitting. Sana var egentlig ikke så opptatt av filmen, det var en Avenger-film de så og hun syntes ikke at de filmene var så spennende. Men det var absolutt verdt det når hun satt i armkroken til Yousef. Plutselig hørte de at noen kom inn ytterdøra, mamma og pappa var kommet hjem. Sana spratt opp og sa til Elias «bytt plass da». Elias reiste seg sakte, det var tydelig at han ikke egentlig gadd. Yousef tittet bort på Sana, han visste at hun ikke likte at foreldrene hennes så at de satt sånn sammen. Det var ikke første gang Sana hadde flyttet på seg når de kom hjem, hun følte alltid blikkene deres på seg hvis hun hadde fysisk kontakt med Yousef. Det var mulig at det bare var innbildning at de så ekstra på henne da, men Sana syntes uansett det var kleint. «Kom her da Elias, så vi kan kose litt» lo Yousef. Elias satte seg der Sana hadde sittet og Sana satte seg ved siden av han. Yousef lot armen ligge bortover sofaryggen og hvis Sana lente seg litt mot Elias kunne Yousef nå henne og kile henne litt på skulderen. Det var koselig, da ble det litt intimt selv om de ikke satt helt sammen. Etter at filmen var ferdig gikk Elias og Yousef inn på rommet til Elias og Sana gikk inn til seg, hun skulle ha en prøve i morgen og hadde tenkt å repetere litt. Etter en stund banket det på døra og Yousef stakk hodet inn:   
«Natta, lykke til i morgen!».   
«Natta da Yousef. Snakkes». Sana ble sittende å lese litt på notatene sine, men ble abrutt etter en stund da hun hørte at det ringte på døra. Nå var det jo ganske sent, så hun ble litt overrasket. Hun hørte morens stemme på gangen «nå, så sent?» Så hørte hun en stemme som lignet til forveksling på Yousef sin, men det kunne jo ikke stemme, han var sikkert hjemme nå. «jaja, jeg kan jo spørre henne» hørte hun moren sin og så banket det på døren.   
«Sana, Yousef vil at du skal komme ut en liten tur, det er noe han skal vise deg».   
«Åja, jeg kommer»   
«Kanskje Elias skal bli med dere?»   
«Tror du ikke jeg klarer å passe på meg selv?» Sana svarte litt krassere enn hun egentlig hadde tenkt. Hun visste jo at mamma bare mente det godt og at det for henne var litt på kanten at Sana og Yousef var sammen alene, men det var likefremt irriterende at mamma ikke klarte å stole på henne. Og det blandet seg med hennes irritasjon over seg selv over at hun ikke klarte å sitte i armkroken hos Yousef og se på film når mamma og pappa var i nærheten.   
«Joda, jeg vet jo at du klarer å passe på deg selv. Men ikke vær lenge ute da, du skal jo ha prøve i morgen».   
Sana skyndte seg å kle på seg og gikk ned der Yousef ventet på henne. Med en gang hun så han forsvant irritasjonen, selv om hun hadde sett han for ca 10 min siden var det godt å se han igjen. Det var barfrost ute og hun hutret litt da hun kom ut fra den varme leiligheten, selv om hun hadde kledd på seg bra.   
«Trodde du skulle hjem og sove»  
«Ja, det skulle jeg jo også, men så så jeg noe jeg ville vise deg»   
«Hva da?»   
«Det får du se»  
De gikk bortover gata, det var helt mørkt blitt ute, men deilig frisk og kald luft. De gikk bort til parken der de så ofte hadde spilt basketball. Parken var tom og Sana kunne ikke se at det var noe spesielt å se på der, men Yousef stoppet opp og så på henne.  
«Hva skulle du vise meg?»  
«Se opp»  
Sana så opp og så et fantastisk nordlys danse over himmelen. Det var ikke så ofte man kunne se det så fint her i byen med alle lysene så dette tok nesten pusten fra henne. Hun stod en stund og så på de vakre fargesjatteringene som beveget seg i myke strømninger over himmelen.   
«Det er vakkert» sa hun uten å ta blikket fra det.   
«Nesten like vakkert som deg». Hun skvatt litt, for det første hadde hun trodd at Yousef også stod og så på nordlyset, ikke på henne, for det andre var det så ulikt han å si noe sånt. Han så også ganske flau ut «Sorry ass, jeg mente ikke å si noe så cheesy, det bare glapp ut av meg. Nå er jeg egentlig ganske flau altså» Han så ned. Sana lo litt og før hun visste ordet av det så lente hun seg frem og kysset han på munnen. Han ble så overrasket at han skvatt bakover.   
«Sorry ass, jeg mente det ikke, det bare glapp ut av meg». Hun var egentlig ganske overrasket over seg selv, det var absolutt ikke planlagt. Hun hadde bare gjort det uten å tenke, det virket som det rette å gjøre akkurat der og da. Hun stod ganske forvirret og visste ikke helt hva hun skulle si eller gjøre.   
Yousef lo litt, men det var litt alvor bak latteren.   
«Så vi må slutte å gjøre sånne ting da?» sa han lavt og spørrende. Han smilte fortsatt, men hun så en lengsel i øynene hans som sa henne at han slett ikke ville slutte. De hadde ikke snakket om dette temaet siden den gangen på brygga, men hun hadde lagt merke til at han av og til så på henne med et granskende blikk, men han hadde aldri sagt noe.  
«Nei, eller jo, eller jeg vet ikke helt» Hun var fortsatt forvirret. Men hun kjente lengselen fra øynene hans dra seg nærmere, så hun tok en avgjørelse, tok et skritt nærmere han og kysset igjen, lengre denne gangen. Han var mere forberedt nå og hun kjente at de vakre leppene var mye og gode, at det strømmet varme gjennom hele kroppen hennes og hun kjente at dette var noe han hadde ønsket lenge. De kysset, mykt og lenge. Så la han armene rundt henne og ga henne en lang klem.   
«Mamma hadde rett da, det var farlig å gå kveldstur sammen med deg. Hun ville at Elias skulle bli med, for å passe på oss.»  
«Vet ikke om det hadde hjulpet, Elias synes jo vi burde ha kyssa for lenge siden»  
«Hæ, har du snakka med han om det?» Sana tok et skritt tilbake og stirret sjokkert på Yousef.  
«Eh, nei, ikke direkte. Bare noe han sa for en stund siden.» Yousef så litt flau ut og hun lurte på om hun var samtaleemnet i guttegjengen. Men før hun rakk å bli sint, så han rett på henne og sa  
«Jeg går ikke rundt og diskuterer våre saker med broren din altså»  
«Nei, jeg kommer til å banke deg hvis du gjør det altså»  
«Hm, det hørtes egentlig litt fristende ut» Yousef så ertende på henne. «Tror jeg må ta en samtale med Elias nå».   
Sana lot som om hun ble sint og løftet hånden, Yousef løp foran ned bakken. Da hun nådde han igjen lot hun som om hun skulle slå, men han fanget armen hennes og ga henne en varm klem.   
«Takk for i kveld Yousef»  
«Det funka på deg å være litt cheesy da?» Hun så inn i de skøyeraktige øynene hans.   
«Nordlyset funka nok bedre»  
Yousef så opp: «Takk da nordlys!»  
Da Sana gikk opp trappa hjemme tenkte hun at hun nok heller ville dø enn å innrømme for Yousef at hun hadde likt det han sa om at hun var vakker.   
Da Sana gikk og la seg den kvelden var ikke tankene hennes på morgendagens prøve, men på brune øyne og myke, gode lepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er ikke muslim så jeg har ikke tatt med hvilke tanker Sana ville gjort seg angående religionen, for det er ukjent terreng for meg. Men Sana ville nok definitivt tenkt mye på dette med fysisk kontakt og kyssing og sånt. Mere om det i neste kapittel.


	5. Desember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapitlet ble kanskje litt mye om de fysiske utfordringene Sana og Yousef har, men en av grunnene til at jeg ville skrive denne historien var at mange mente at de ikke kunne ha et fullverdig kjæresteforhold uten sex. Selvfølgelig er det noen problemer forbundet til det, hormoner er hormoner, men med god kommunikasjon så finner de ut av det.

Desember! Sana elsket desember! Og det var ikke bare fordi hun hadde bursdag i desember. Hun elsket alle lysene og all forventningen som lå i lufta. Da hun gikk på barneskolen så lot foreldrene hennes henne alltid være med på alle adventsting som var i regi av skolen, hvis hun ønsket. Og hun følte seg ikke så anderledes fra de andre barna, hun gikk jo også og ventet på å få gaver på julaften, bare det at hun fikk bursdagsgaver der de andre fikk julegaver. På ungdomsskolen og nå senere på videregående så hun ikke noe poeng i å være med på alle tilstelninger som julegrantenninger og sånt, men hun følte likevel fortsatt forventningen og spenningen utover i desember. Og nå hadde hun jo Yousef også. Etter at gatepynten hadde kommet opp etter første søndag i advent likte de å rusle gatelangs og se på alt som var å se på. De ruslet hånd i hånd, snakket om alt og ingenting, snek seg til en liten kyss på kinnet eller til og med på munnen innimellom. For venninnene hennes hadde dette kanskje ikke vært noe spesielt, men for Sana var det akkurat det hun ønsket. Helt perrrfekt. Bare et lite kyss på kinnet eller når Yousef klemte hånden hennes mens de gikk eller det at han alltid visket noe fint i øret hennes når de ga hverandre hade-klem, sånne ting fikk det til å kjennes som det var et fyrverkerishow inne i henne. Nå håpet hun at det snart kom snø for de hadde planer om å stå på snowboard sammen.

Som muslim slapp hun unna mesteparten av jule-stresset da, det var hun glad for. Men nå hadde jentene funnet ut at de skulle gi hverandre noen små julegaver, så da måtte hun jo delta i det. De hadde planlagt det meste på facebook, så det var en chat for gave til Noora der Vilde, Chris, Eva og Sana kom med ideer, en chat for gave til Eva der Noora, Vilde, Chris og Sana deltok, og sånn var det hele runden. Sana måtte passe seg godt for å se hvilken chat hun snakket i for ikke å skrive ideer inn i feil chat. Hun var ikke så vant til å gi julegaver, så hun lot de andre stå for mesteparten av idemyldringen. Men nå var de vel snart i boks, det var bare Noora igjen. Til Chris skulle de kjøpe en enhjøringssekk, hun trengte en ny sekk og hun elsket jo enhjørninger. Vilde skulle få en topp som Chris hadde sett henne sikle på et par ganger, men ikke kjøpt. Til Eva hadde de kjøpt en ny høytaler siden den forrige ble ødelagt en kveld de hadde mini-karaoke hjemme hos henne (selv om hun ikke fikk hoste fester igjen ever så fikk hun jo lov til å ha venniner på besøk.....og deres venner og kanskje deres venner igjen, er ikke fest hvis man ikke kaller det fest). Men så var det Noora da. Hun hadde lovet Noora å bli med og se etter julegave til William og da hadde hun tenkt å se om det var noe som Noora tittet litt ekstra på, for de hadde ikke helt funnet en gave til henne de var fornøyd med.  
De gikk inn på Tanum, det måtte jo være en butikk for Noora dette her. Noora ville se om hun kunne kjøpe en bok til William og gikk og bladde litt i bøkene. Sana hadde sagt at det var lurt å gi William noe hun selv likte, så hun tok mentale notater av hvilke bøker Noora bladde i. Men Noora fant ingen bok og de gikk videre til skrive-avdelingen.  
«Å, kanskje jeg skal kjøpe en penn til han. Han liker å ha en fyllepenn og en blokk liggende når han studerer, for der skriver han ned huskelister og kommentarer og sånt. Og her om dagen klagde han over at fyllepennen nesten var tom. Synes du det er en teit gave? Noen av de pennene er jo skikkelig flotte, sånn William-snobb-style liksom.»  
«Jeg synes det var en bra ide. Da vet du jo at han kommer til å bruke gaven.»  
«Ja, jeg tror at det var lurt. Vi har jo lovt hverandre at vi ikke skal bruke masse penger på gaver til hverandre, så da får jeg gitt han noe fint, som han kommer til å bruke og som ikke koster så mye penger.»  
«Jeg synes fortsatt det er skikkelig sært at du sier «William» og «ikke mye penger» i samme setning»  
«Ja, han pleier å kalle seg selv en stakkars fattig student. Men, helt ærlig, jeg synes han har litt godt av det jeg. Skjønne at man ikke får alt oppi hendene liksom. Og han har jo det han trenger da, han klager aldri over seg selv, bare sier at han skulle ønske han kunne bruke masse penger på meg. Som om det ville gjøre meg mere lykkelig enn jeg allerede er.»  
«Pappaen hans har fortsatt oppe isfronten? Ikke noe penger mere derifra?»  
«Nei, han snakker ikke med faren sin lenger.»  
«Og synes han ikke det er trist?» Sana kunne liksom ikke helt forestille seg at man skulle synes det var ok å ikke snakke med foreldrene sine.  
«Nei, det var jo aldri noe nært forhold uansett»  
De fant en penn som passet William perfekt og så ble de gående og titte litt mere siden de først var innom.  
«Du Noora?» Sana hadde lenge villet spørre Noora om noe, men hadde aldri funnet helt sjansen.  
«Ja?»  
«Da du og William ble sammen først.....før Nico og alt det der, syntes dere det var vanskelig å være sammen uten å VÆRE sammen, uten å ha sex liksom?» Sana var ikke helt sikker på om det var for personlig å spørre om noe sånt, men dette var Noora og hvis hun ikke kunne spørre Noora om det så kunne hun ikke spørre noen. Noora så litt forbauset opp, hun hadde helt klart ikke forventet dette spørsmålet.  
«Ja....eller nei. Jeg syntes ikke det var så vanskelig fordi jeg ikke var klar. William syntes kanskje det var litt vanskeligere, men han tok det pent, han pusha meg aldri, bare trakk seg unna hvis han fikk......hvis det ble for intenst hvis du skjønner»  
«Sorry, det er kanskje litt personlig å spørre om det»  
«Er det deg og Yousef du tenker på? Har dere snakket om det?»  
«Ja, vi har snakket om det for lenge siden, og vi vil begge vente. Og det går helt fint, jeg bare lurer av og til på hvordan det blir. Hvor grensen går for meg. Og for han.»  
«William var jo ikke vant til å vente på noen jente da, så det var nok litt vanskelig for han. Men han sa etterpå at det ble bare enda finere og mer spesielt når vi gjorde det, så han angret ikke på det. Og det kommer nok ikke dere heller til å gjøre. Bare ta det som det kommer.»  
«Takk Noora. Du er best. Og du – dette er mellom oss?»  
«Ja, er du gal, du vil ikke ha Vilde sine velmente råd om dette nei.»  
De lo og ruslet videre. På vei ut så Sana en plakat om at de skamløse jentene skulle signere den nye boka si på torsdag. Nå visste hun hva Noora skulle få i julegave, hun var sikker på at de andre jentene ville synes det var en god ide.

Yousef låste opp døren til leiligheten. De hadde vært ute og spilt basket og nå skulle de hjem til han og lage pizza. Han ville bruke sjansen nå som han var alene hjemme, familien var og besøkte noen slektninger i Drammen og kom ikke hjem før ganske sent. Det var litt kjølig i luften, men fortsatt plussgrader, Sana håpet fortsatt at det kom snø snart for å få ekte desemberstemning. Hun håpet like sterkt på hvit jul som alle de som feiret jul.  
Vanligvis så brydde ikke Sana seg så mye om å lage mat, men sammen med Yousef var det bare gøy. Alt var jo gøy sammen med Yousef. Han hadde riktignok foreslått pizza «fordi vi bør nok holde oss unna gulrøtter».  
«Men da får jeg ikke sjansen til å vise deg hvor flink jeg faktisk har blitt».  
«Det er bare fordi du hadde en så god lærer det».  
Sana likte å se på Yousef lage pizza, det var naturlig at han tok føringen siden de var hjemme hos han. Og da kunne hun snappe opp noen tips i samme slengen – uten at han visste det da, han ville erte henne for evig hvis han visste hvor dårlig hun faktisk var til å lage mat. Men Yousef tok seg sånn flid med maten, han tok seg flid med alt han gjorde den gutten.  
«Pleier du å lage mye mat eller? Du har jo skikkelig teken på dette»  
«Nei, nå lager jeg ikke så mye mat. Men det var en periode jeg pleide å henge endel på kjøkkenet sammen med mamma og da fikk jeg alltid oppgaver jeg skulle gjøre. Det var veldig koselig og jeg lærte en hel del. Og så var heimkunnskap yndlingsfaget mitt. Hva var yndlingsfaget ditt? Sånn før videregående?»  
«Matte»  
«Hæ? Det er vel ingen som har matte som yndlingsfag.»  
«Er det så rart da? Altså det var naturfag også da, men jeg likte matte faktisk før jeg begynte å like naturfag. Det var så enkelt liksom. Bare rett eller galt, ikke noen mellomting.»  
«Du er skikkelig nerd du» Yousef smilte til henne og Sana syntes det var helt ok å bli kalt nerd når Yousef så på henne og smilte.

«Ok, nå er den i ovnen. Vil du ha litt te mens du venter?»  
«Nei, det går bra det»  
Yousef gikk inn i stua og satte seg i sofaen, med føttene oppi sofaen. Sana satte seg på den andre siden, slik at føttene deres traff hverandre på midten. Sana elsket å sitte sånn og prate sammen med Yousef.  
«Hva mere liker du? Yndlingsfargen din?»  
«Svart» Sana trengte ikke tenke seg om lenge. Hun likte farger også, men svart var defaulten hennes, den trygge.  
«Din da?»  
«Jeg liker mange farger og bytter yndlingsfarge hele tiden, i dag er den en sånn mørk blå som du hadde på hijaben din i forrige uke, den passet så godt til deg».  
Sana rødmet litt og så ned, det var typisk Yousef og gi henne komplimenter når de bare snakket om hverdagslige ting.  
«Favorittårstid?» Dette var jo rene avhøret, Yousef hadde tydeligvis tenkt å vite alt om henne.  
«Det er så vanskelig å velge, jeg elsker så mye ved alle årstidene. Jeg elsker de første blomstene om våren, hvitveis og scilla og blåveis, jeg elsker alle luktene om sommeren. Jeg digger høsten fordi det er så mange fine farger og den klare, friske luften den første frostmorgenen. Men akkurat nå må det bli vinteren. Alle lysene som lyser opp den mørkeste tiden på året. All forventningen. Da jeg var yngre så syntes jeg synd på familien min i Marokko som ikke fikk oppleve vinteren. Og snøen.»  
«Liker du snøen? Det er det ikke så mye av i Marokko»  
«Ja, det er så mye gøy man kan gjøre med snøen. En gang kom fetteren min fra Marokko på besøk i januar. De første dagene satt han bare inne med et teppe rundt seg, han syntes det var så kaldt. Så på dag tre så orket jeg ikke mere. Jeg raida skapet til Elias for alle de varme klærne hans, kommanderte Ali til å ta dem på seg og dro han med meg opp på Tryvann for å stå på snowboard. Truet med å la han bli igjen der alene hvis han ikke prøvde og sa at vi ikke dro hjem før han hadde klart å stå ned hele bakken uten å dette. Etter tre turer i bakken syntes han det var kjempegøy og etter det så ville han dra dit hver dag.»  
Sana og Yousef lo.  
«Typisk deg å være så bossy.»  
«Ja, noen må jo være det. Han kom jo ikke til Norge for å sitte inne med et teppe rundt seg. Hva er din favorittårstid da?»  
«Jeg er en sommerperson jeg. Men jeg liker de andre også. Bare ikke når det regner for mye.»  
«Favorittmusikk da?»  
«Jeg liker så mange forskjellige typer musikk. Å, det er sant, jeg hadde tenkt å spille en sang for deg. Hvor har jeg lagt mobilen min da?» Yousef reiste seg opp og gikk på kjøkkenet for å hente den. Da han kom tilbake så han på henne med et lite smil og satte i gang «I feel it coming».  
«Du vet at det er sangen vår? Alle par med respekt for seg selv må jo ha sin egen sang. Kom og dans med meg da.» Han ventet ikke på svar, bare dro Sana opp av sofaen og inntil seg og de danset i takt til musikken. Sana kom på at de aldri hadde danset sammen før. Ikke sånn. Sånn ikke helt tett, men likevel nær. Han holdt rundt livet hennes med den ene armen og med den andre holdt han i hånden hennes, litt sånn selskapsdansstilling. De vugget i takt med musikken, det var ikke noe komplisert dans, det var bare intimt og romantisk. Det var absolutt noe hun kunne venne seg til.  
Da de skulle sette seg, mistet de litt balasen siden de holdt hverandre i begge hendene. Yousef ramlet først og dro Sana ned på sofaen slik at hun ble liggende halvveis over han. De lo.  
Sana så opp på Yousef og han var så nær, øynene som så på henne med slik intensitet og ømhet og leppene som han fuktet med tungen. Hun lente seg nærmere og kysset han. En gang kort, så lenger. Igjen. Lenger og mykere denne gangen. Hun kjente at sommerfuglene i magen svermet rundt, at hun nesten ble svimmel, at det eneste som betydde noe nå var hans lepper og hennes lepper. Han holdt rundt henne slik at hun ikke skulle falle ut av sofaen, den ene hånden lå varmt og støttende på korsryggen hennes og med den andre holdt han bak nakken hennes. Hun holdt rundt skuldrene hans og de kysset. Igjen og igjen. Sana hadde alltid syntes at det var så teit når andre klinte og at det måtte være sykt ekkelt å kysse sånn. Men nå syntes hun at det var så mykt, så sensuelt, så deilig at hun ikke kunne tenke seg å slutte. Sana klarte ikke å tenke klart lenger, hun visste ikke om de hadde holdt på i noen sekunder eller noen timer. Plutselig brøt Yousef kysset, satte seg så fort opp at hun hadde falt ut hvis han ikke hadde grepet henne i armen.  
«Skal vi ikke se på noe på netflix?»  
Sana kom seg forbauset opp i sofaen litt borte fra han. Dette var så uventet at hun brukte litt tid på å skjønne helt hva han hadde sagt.  
«Eh...ja...joda.» Hun så på Yousef, han var tydelig ukomfortabel, og da hun kom til å se ned på buksa hans skjønte hun grunnen.  
«Å ja....du har...» stemmen hennes døde ut.  
Han fulgte blikket hennes og da hun så på han igjen var han ganske rød i toppen.  
«Eh, sorry. Det var ikke meningen. Beklager altså. Det ble bare litt for intenst. Jeg mente ikke at det skulle bli slik»  
«Yousef! Jeg har hatt biologi. Jeg vet at det bare skjer som en fysisk reaksjon på ting, at det ikke er viljestyrt. Jeg vet at det bare er fordi corpus carvernosum som blir fyllt med blod og at.....»  
«Sana! Jeg blir bare enda mer flau hvis du snakker sånn....»  
«Å, sorry. Mente egentlig å si at det ikke var noe å være flau for, det er bare biologi»  
Sana syntes litt synd på Yousef, han satt sammensunken og så ned.  
«Kanskje jeg heller burde si at det var shaytan som kom og fristet oss?» Sana så på Yousef med et lite smil.  
«Nei, da er det bedre med en biologisk forklaring» Yousef smilte matt.  
De satt en liten stund uten å si noe.

«Hva gjør vi nå da? Skal jeg gå hjem?»  
«Nei, vi skal jo spise pizza snart. Jeg trenger bare litt tid, litt avstand. Ikke noe kyssing.»  
«Nei, jeg tror det er nok kyssing for i dag»  
«Men vi kan gjerne kysse senere altså. Plis. Jeg kan ikke love at det ikke skjer igjen, men jeg skal gjøre mitt beste» Yousef var litt mindre rød nå, men var ikke så høy i toppen likevel.  
«Det er litt vanskelig å ikke kysse da».

Sana visste ikke helt hva hun skulle si. En del av henne hadde litt dårlig samvittighet for å sette han i en slik situasjon. En del av henne ville bare stikke hjem og aldri nevne det igjen. En del av henne hadde bare lyst til å le, det var jo unektlig litt komisk. Men så kom hun på det de hadde snakket om på brygga i sommer. Det at de måtte være åpne og snakke om tingene.  
«Er det vanskelig for deg? Jeg vet jo at du også vil vente og at vi må ta ting litt som det kommer, men innenfor de rammene jeg har. Men er det noe du synes er vanskelig?»  
«Nei....eller kanskje litt. Jeg har jo lyst til å holde rundt deg og kysse deg hele tiden, det er vel normalt når man er 20 og forelska. Men jeg vil ikke noe mere enda. Jeg vil at det skal være spesielt og jeg tror at det blir enda finere når man har ventet på det lenge.»  
«Det var det William sa også» Sana skjønte med en gang hun hadde sagt det at det burde hun ikke ha sagt.  
«William? Hvem William? Han som er sammen med Noora?»  
«Ja....eh...jeg snakka litt med Noora om det» Nå var det Sana sin tur til å bli rød.  
«Det var bare fordi jeg ville vite hvordan det var for dem. Jeg sa ikke noe særlig om oss, vi bare prata litt om det». Sana snakket fort, men hun visste ikke om det ble noe bedre av den grunn.  
«Er det nå jeg skal true med å banke deg opp siden du snakka om oss til andre?» Sana så opp, men da hun så Yousef smile ble hun straks roligere.  
«Jeg snakka ikke med broren min da, DET kvalifiserer til bank. Men jeg burde kanskje ikke ha snakka med Noora. Sorry.»  
«Ikke bry deg om det, du kan snakke med Noora om hva du vil, hun er venninna di og hun er ikke søsteren min – der ligger hele forskjellen».  
«Ja, det er forskjellig». Sana tittet bort på Yousef. Han var litt mindre rød nå og hadde gjenvunnet litt av sitt vanlige jeg. Men han var fortsatt litt ute, det var som om det var noe som han tenkte på.  
«Yousef? Går det bra? Jeg kan gå hjem hvis du vil det. Ikke noe problem.»  
«Nei, jeg vil gjerne at du er her, jeg har gleda meg til å spise pizza med deg. Den er sikkert ferdig snart»  
«Kanskje det var like så greit at det skjedde sånn. For jeg ble litt for mye dratt med. Det er farlig å danse med deg. Tingen er at jeg synes at vi har det så bra, jeg savner ikke noe. Men det betyr ikke at jeg ikke kan bli revet med.»  
«Jeg synes også at vi har det bra og jeg vil ikke at dette skal ødelegge noe av det fine vi har.»  
«Men – det er jo bra at ting funker som det skal da.....sånn når du en gang trenger det.....» Sana kunne ikke la være å erte han litt.  
Yousef måtte le, hun kunne se at skuldrene hans sank og at han hadde fått igjen selvtilliten og glimtet i øyet.

Da de hadde spist pizza satte de seg i sofaen igjen, med litt mere avstand denne gangen.  
«Du Sana?»  
«Ja?»  
«Det er litt kleint altså, men det er en ting jeg tenker endel på.»  
«Ja, hva da?»  
«Jeg lurer ofte på hvordan du ser ut på håret» Yousef så nesten like flau ut som før. «Du kan jo ha barbert hodet for alt hva jeg vet. Eller ha platinablondt hår».  
Sana måtte le, hun hadde aldri tenkt på at Yousef skulle lure på noe sånt. Hun kunne ikke motstå fristelsen til å erte han litt.  
«Nei, det var forrige uke jeg var blond. Jeg farget det rosa i går»  
«Akkurat, jeg aner ikke hvordan du ser ut uten hijaben din. Så når vi gifter oss og du tar av hijaben så kjenner jeg deg kanskje ikke igjen»  
«Når?» Sana merket at hjertet slo dobbeltslag.  
«Eh....ja, bare hvis du vil altså. Mente ikke å ta noe for gitt. Men det er sånn jeg tenker da. Jeg tenker liksom ikke at vi skal slå opp neste uke. Jeg tenker jo at vi skal være sammen for alltid.» Igjen ble Yousef ganske rød.  
«Det er jo sånn jeg også tenker, jeg bare visste ikke at du tenker sånn». Sana tok hånden til Yousef. De smilte til hverandre.  
«Var dette et frieri? For vi er kanskje litt unge......» Sana hevet øyebrynene.  
«Nei, jeg kan love deg at når jeg frir så er du ikke i tvil om at det er et frieri. Men det blir ikke enda, vi er fortsatt unge.»  
«Ok.»

Yousef fulgte henne hjem, de sa ikke så mye på veien. Sana gikk og smakte på frasen «når vi gifter oss». Det var fint å vite at de begge tenkte slik, hun hadde trodd det bare var hun.  
Veien hjem var alt for kort.  
«Du Sana?» Yousef hvisket i øret hennes da de stod utenfor huset til Sana og klemmet.  
«Ja»  
«Takk for at vi kunne snakke om det som skjedde, jeg kan ikke love at det ikke skjer igjen når du er så pen og så deilig å kysse. Men da kan vi i hvertfall snakke om det.» Yousef ble alltid litt cheesy når de skulle ta farvel.  
«Du kan alltid snakke med meg Yousef. Og jeg lover å si ifra når jeg farger håret mitt».  
Og med et lite kyss på kinnet og et smil forsvant Sana inn i huset.


	6. Biologi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er ikke bare Yousef som har masse hormoner strømmende rundt i kroppen og Sana får også lyster som hun ikke helt vet hvordan hun skal takle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager ventetiden, men jeg ble litt ufordret av @pagnilagni til å skrive litt mere om hvordan jeg ser for meg at Sana takler lyst og onani. Slik ser jeg for meg at hun er på dette tidspunktet i fortellingen, men selvfølgelig vil det utvikle seg etter hvert. 
> 
> Jeg har hatt det ganske travelt i det siste, men jeg håper å kunne avslutte de siste kapitlene i denne fortellingen snart.

_Sana strøk hendene oppover den nakne brystkassa til Yousef. Hun kjente musklene under den myke huden. Han strøk nedover ryggen hennes og smøyde hånda under genseren hennes. Hun kjente hvor deilig det var å kjenne hud mot hud der hånden hans strøk oppover mot bh-stroppen. Hun kysset han våte, deilige kyss. Hun kjente tungespissen hans stikke frem og svarte med å åpne munnen slik at tungene deres kunne møtes. Hun kjente at det ble varmt mellom bena og håpet at hånden til Yousef ville finne frem dit._

 

Sana skvatt opp av drømmen, det tok noen sekund før hun skjønte hvor hun var. Hun lå i senga andpusten og med høy puls. Den ene hånda var på den ene puppen, den andre mellom bena.

Hun rykket hendene til seg da hun skjønte hva hun hadde holdt på å gjøre i drømme. Hun var fortsatt ikke helt våken, men tankene hennes gikk rett i høygir. Dette var forbudt. Dette var jo det som de advarte mot. Dette var shaytan, Yousef var fristeren, som ville få henne til å tvile og vende seg bort fra Allah. Dette var bare første skrittet på vei mot fortapelsen. Dette var grunnen til at man ikke skulle ha kjæreste, og slett ikke en ikke-muslim. Sana kjente at hun ikke helt hadde kontroll på pusten, hun pustet fort og kort og selv om hun prøvde å puste dypere og roligere så gikk det ikke, hun visste ikke helt hva hun gjorde, hun visste ikke hvor hun var, hun hadde ikke kontroll på noe. Hva i all verden holdt hun på med? Hadde hun mistet seg selv?

Da hørte hun ekkoet av sin egen stemme et sted inne i hodet: det er bare biologi!

Plutselig klarte hun å puste dypere, hun ble også klarere i hodet og kom seg ut av den halvsovende tilstanden.

«Det er bare biologi» hvisket hun til seg selv. Det er bare hormoner og nerveimpulser alt sammen.

Hun skrudde på lyset og så seg rundt i rommet. Det var alt som det pleide.

Hun ble liggende litt å tenke. Hun visste jo at det var normalt å få slike lyster. Selv hadde hun aldri gjort noe særlig for å etterfølge dem før, det hendte at hun fikk lyst til det når hun stod i dusjen eller hvis hun så noe sexscener på film. Men hun hadde aldri før hatt noe problem med det, det hadde gått over når hun gikk på trening eller tenkte på noe trist eller ba. Hun hadde egentlig ikke tenkt så mye på det, tenkt at slike ting var mere for de som valgte å ha sex i hytt og pine. Ikke noe hun måtte ta stilling til.

Men nå, med Yousef, var det litt anderledes. Der hvor lystene før hadde vært tilfeldige og uten mål og mening, hadde de nå blitt mere konsentrerte, mere konkrete. Hun hadde ikke lenger bare lyst på noe, hun hadde lyst på HAN.

Men hun var redd. Hva om hun ga etter for lystene? I dag hadde de jo gått lenger enn de egentlig hadde tenkt, hun hadde mistet litt kontrollen. Hva om hun ikke ville kunne stoppe det hvis hun begynte å la seg selv følge lystene sine.

Hun hadde lest nok om det til å vite hva de lærde sa om dette. Man skal unngå å få lyst. Man skal ikke følge lysten.

Hvis hun skulle være på den sikre siden så ville det jo bety å slutte å treffe Yousef. Magen til Sana knøt seg bare ved tanken.

Hun lurte på om Yousef ofte følte lysten. Han var jo gutt så det gjorde han sikkert. Hva han da gjorde. Om han tenkte på henne. På en måte ønsket hun at han gjorde det, men på den andre siden ønsket hun at han ikke reduserte henne til et seksuelt objekt. Men hun ville hvertfall ikke at han skulle tenke på noen annen.

Hun ristet av seg tanken og satte seg opp i senga. Dette var hennes utfording – å finne en balanse der hun prøvde å følge Islam, til tross for å ha kroppen full av hormoner og å vokse opp i et troløst samfunn og ha en ikke-troende kjæreste. Hun sukket litt, det kjentes av og til litt slitsomt å alltid måtte finne sin egen vei fordi ingen andre veier passet for henne. Men hun hadde ikke noe valg, hun måtte bare finne støtte der hun kunne finne den. Hos Yousef, hos familien, hos venninner og hos Allah.

Hun fant frem bønnematta, gikk ut på badet, utførte vudu, kom tilbake igjen og ba til Allah at han måtte tilgi henne for forseelser og hjelpe henne videre å finne den veien som passet for henne.

Som vanlig etter en bønn følte hun fred i sinnet. Den brennende lysten som hun hadde kjent da hun våknet var ikke der lenger. Hun visste ikke om hun alltid ville klare å holde den unna slik, men hun fikk ta en dag av gangen. Hun krøp opp i senga igjen og det tok ikke lang tid før hun sov en rolig og lindrende søvn.


	7. 24. desember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yousef gir Sana hjertet sitt og får hår tilbake.

24/12:

Sana var på vei til å treffe Noora, Vilde, Chris og Eva på jule/bursdagslunsj i kollektivet da telefonen hennes plinget.

Yousef: _**Hei, jeg vet at vi kommer til å treffes på middag i dag, men jeg lurte på om vi kunne treffes litt før, bare du og jeg,**_ _ **f.eks kl**_ _ **1**_ _ **4, jeg er ferdig på jobb da**_ _ **?**_

Sana: _**Kl 14 høres bra ut**_.

Yousef: _**hvor skal vi treffes?**_

Sana: _**jeg melder deg når jeg vet hvor jeg er kl 14.**_

 

«Gratulerer med dagen. Endelig er du også 18!» alle jentene ga henne en stor klem.

«Tusen takk. Så fint det har blitt her da»

«Ja, Eskild syntes det var så fint med juletre i fjor, så han insisterte på at vi skulle ha et i år også. Vi har til og med kjøpt inn litt julepynt, ikke så mye da, men det hjelper litt» Noora pekte mot juletreet og de små nissene som stod på sofabordet.

«Det mangler en stor pikk slik vi hadde i fjor da» Chris blunket til Noora.

«Ja, jeg vet. Eskild hadde, for en gangs skyld, hivd alle kondomene han hadde brukt, så det ble ingen pikk».

«Hvor er William?» Sana tittet inn på rommet til Noora.

«Nei, han dro i byen for å kjøpe julegave til meg. Typisk gutter altså, utsetter til siste sekund» Noora himlet med øynene, men Sana så et lite smil også.

«Nå må vi spise da dere» Vilde hentet det siste fra kjøkkenet. Sana tok frem posen med rosinboller som hun hadde kjøpt.

De spiste mens de snakket og lo.

«Nå er det gavetid» Eva så nesten like ivrig ut som en liten unge. «Sana må få først fordi hun har bursdag.»

Sana fikk en firkantet gave og en liten gave som var festet på den større. Hun pakket opp den lille først, det var noen nydelige blå øreringer og et armbånd. Så pakket hun opp den andre pakken. Boken «Skamløs» kom frem fra papiret og hun kunne ikke annet enn å komme med et lite utrop. «Men var ikke det til......» hun tidde stille da hun så blikket Vilde ga henne. Hun åpnet boken, den var til og med signert.

«Og nå må Noora pakke opp sin gave» Eva langet over en firkantet pakke til Noora.

«Så fælt du stresser da» Noora tok i mot pakkaen og åpnet opp. En identisk bok dukket frem der. Noora og Sana ble sittende og se forvirret på hverandre.

De andre brast i latter.

«Det var så sykt lættis» Chris klarte nesten ikke snakke fordi hun lo sånn. «Dere foreslo begge to å gi den boken til den andre, nesten samtidig, med bare 15 min mellomrom eller noe sånt»

«Jeg så at Sana tittet på plakaten og tenkte at det kunne være en fin gave til henne».

«Ja, men jeg tittet på plakaten fordi jeg tenkte at det kunne være en fin gave til deg.»

«Haha, men da fulgte jeg jo rådet du ga meg angående William da, å gi bort en bok som jeg selv syntes virket spennende.»

«Ja, og så planla dere begge to å få boken signert, på samme sted og samme tid» Eva tørket lattertårene.

Nå måtte Noora og Sana også le.

«Å, det var derfor Vilde måtte ha meg med i en butikk til å velge gave til Magnus akkurat når signeringen skulle være og jeg ble skikkelig sur fordi jeg gikk glipp av den og så klarte dere å finne en signering helt ute i Sandvika jeg kunne gå på»

«Jepp. Det er seriøst sykt vanskelig å planlegge julegaver sammen med dere altså, det var skikkelig stress».

«Great minds think alike vettu. Men tusen takk jenter, jeg er hvertfall skikkelig fornøyd». Sana strøk over boka.

Chris var neste til å åpne sin gave og ropte ut et «driiiiitfeeeet» når hun så ryggsekken sin. Vilde måtte straks prøve toppen og erklærte at den skulle hun ha på på familieselskapet hos Magnus på første juledag. Eva fikk den største gaven og sukket lettet når hun åpnet den «Å, nå slipper jeg å komme med masse unnskyldninger hver gang mamma skal bruke høytaleren. Ikke det at det er så ofte da. Men det er bare så typisk at hun aldri brydde seg med å bruke den, og så når den er ødelagt så skal hun plutselig ha den.»

De var alle fornøyd med gavene og spiste og lo, helt til Sana så på klokka.

«Jeg må nesten stikke nå, må levere en gave til og så skal jeg møte Yousef»

«Jeg trodde han skulle komme på middag til dere i ettermiddag?» Noora rynket pannen.

«Han skal det også, men han ville at vi skulle treffes bare vi to først»

«Åååååå, romantisk!» Vilde klappet i hendene.

«Whatever» Sana lot som om hun ikke brydde seg, men måtte smile.

«Men dere kommer på fest her på nyttårsaften? Det blir så episk! Jeg er så glad for at vi alle er i kollektivet på nyttårsaften og jeg må ha noe å se frem til når jeg og William sitter og spiser julemiddag sammen med mamma og pappa i kveld» Noora så litt skrekkslagen ut.

«Ja, hva skjer med det da? Jeg trodde dere skulle være her» Eva tittet litt bekymret bort på venninnen, så sjelden Noora nevnte foreldrene sine skulle man tro hun ikke hadde noen.

«Nei, æsj, de bare tok en sånn emotional blackmail. Altså William har jo ingen familie å feire med så vi hadde egentlig bare tenkt å være her. Men så begynte plutselig mamma å ringe meg og spørre om jeg ville komme dit. Og hun var sånn «nå som vi investerer i din utdanning så er det jo høflig at du kommer på besøk en gang i blandt, og julen er jo en sånn familiehøytid»» Noora la stemmen sin i et nasalt leie og gjorde den så snobbete som mulig. «Det er jo egentlig bullshit fordi det er jo Lånekassa som sponser meg mest, men til slutt så sa jeg bare ja til å komme på julaften for at hun skulle slutte å mase sånn. Men jeg sa at William ble med meg. Så da har jeg noen å holde i hånda når det blir for kleint».

«Huff, du får ha lykke til». Sana klemte alle jentene etter tur og skyndte seg ut i desemberkulda.

Da hun kom ut gjorde hjertet hennes et lite hopp av lykke: det hadde begynt å snø! Endelig! Dette måtte vel kvalifiseres til hvit jul likevel da.

 

Sana: _**er du hjemme, jeg har en julegave til deg.**_

Isak: _**hæ? Julegave?**_

Sana: _**ja, du er jo best buden min :P**_

Isak: _**grønt?**_

Sana: _**nei, det er såååå 2016.**_

Isak: _**hva er det da?**_

Sana: _**er du hjemme eller**_ _ **ikke,**_ _ **nysjerrigper**_ _ **?**_

Isak: _**ja, vi skal ikke til Even før kl 16.**_

 

Hun måtte skynde seg litt nå for å rekke alt sammen, så hun gikk fort og var litt anpusten da hun ringte på.

Isak åpnet, han hadde joggebukse og t-skjortet og det var tydelig at han ikke hadde stått opp enda. Sana tittet inn og så Even som lå på senga med laptopen på fanget.

«Forstyrrer jeg?»

«Neida, vi bare ser en film. En sånn cheesy julefilm som Even absolutt ville at jeg skulle se»

«Jeg skal gi deg cheesy jeg....» Even tok en sokk som lå ved siden av senga og kastet mot Isak, men bomma så den gikk rett i veggen bak han.

«Ok, jeg skal ikke forstyrre den romantiske skytingen her, jeg ville bare gi deg en julegave»

«Men jeg har ingen julegave til deg». Isak så flau ut, det var tydelig at det ikke hadde falt ham inn å kjøpe julegave til henne.

«Men jeg feirer jo ikke jul da....» Sana måtte le litt. «Dessuten er den kanskje mest til Even?»

«Hæ.....er HAN best buden din nå liksom?»

«Det er hvertfall skarp konkurranse». Sana ga han en pose med en forholdsvis stor boks i. Isak tok den og satte den på kjøkkenbordet og rev den opp.

«En vannkoker?»

«Ja, mamma kjøpte en ny her om dagen fordi hun ville ha en som hun kunne velge temperaturen på, så da spurte jeg om jeg kunne få den gamle og gi den til deg. Slik at jeg kan drikke te når jeg skal hjelpe deg med biologien»

«Sånn at du kan drikke te når JEG skal hjelpe DEG med biologien mener du.....men tusen takk da Sana, det var sykt snilt av deg. Vil du kanskje ha te nå? Du kan til og med få se på cheesy julefilm sammen med oss»

«Nei takk, jeg skal møte Yousef. Så jeg må stikke. Men kos dere i kveld da»

«Takk. God jul.....nei, det var sant. Ikke god jul til deg»

 

Kl 13.55 plinget mobilen hennes igjen.

Yousef: _**Hvor er du nå? Hvor skal vi møtes?**_

Sana: _**I snøværet.**_

Yousef: _**???**_

 

Hun stod på den andre siden av gata overfor barnehagen, herifra hadde hun oversikt over personalinngangen. Hun småfrøs og håpte han kom snart. Hun så at døren åpnet seg og Yousef stod i døråpningen. Han ropte «god jul» inn døra, så tok han opp telefonen og tastet noe.

 

Yousef: _**skjønner ikke**_

Sana: _**se opp**_

 

Yousef så opp og fikk øye på henne. Ansiktet hans lyste opp i et smil. Han kom bort til henne, ga henne en klem og et kyss på kinnet.

«Det var en fin overraskelse» Han tok hendene hennes og ga henne en kyss på det andre kinnet.

«Og ja, gratulerer med dagen. Nå er du endelig voksen som meg»

«Er du voksen da?»

«Det er jeg vel»

«Tja, er ikke så sikker på det» Sana sendte han et skøyerblikk og Yousef måtte le.

De ruslet bortover gata hånd i hånd.

«Hvor skal vi?» Sana lurte på om Yousef hadde en plan.

«Det er en cafe borti gata her som er åpen til kl 15.30 i dag, jeg tenkte vi kunne gå dit». De ruslet sammen i snøværet. Sana elsket å se på de store snøkrystallene som sakte dalte ned, hvis ikke dette var perfekt så visste hun ikke. De satte seg inn på kafeen og bestilte noe å drikke. Cafeen var nesten tom, det var bare to andre bord som var opptatt.

«Å, jeg elsker juleferie»

«Liker du jul?» Sana så overrasket på han.

«Ja, eller nei. Jeg synes det er koselig at alle er i så godt humør og det blir liksom en spesiell stemning i desember. Selv om det betyr at ungene er helt på spinn og våkner kl 05 fordi de er så spente og så blir sure og kranglete etter noen timer, og vi må synge de samme julesangene 100 ganger i løpet av dagen. Men akkurat nå liker jeg aller best juleFERIE!»

«Aha, det var DET du mente»

«Og fordi julaften er på en søndag så blir det noen ekstra fridager. Og fordi det er få barn i barnehagen i romjula så får alle en ekstra fridag, så jeg skal bare jobbe onsdag og torsdag denne uka»

«Som skoleelev så slipper jeg å tenke på noe slikt, har to uker ferie uansett hvilken ukedag julaften lander på».

«Heldiggris»

 

De ble sittende en stund uten å si noe.

«Så hvorfor ville du at vi skulle treffes nå, du skal jo henge hos meg hele kvelden jo» Sana så på han i en erten tone. Selvfølgelig visste hun hvorfor han ville treffe henne uten Elias og gutta og foreldrene hennes rundt seg, men hun hadde ikke noe imot å høre han si det.

«Jeg ville bare ha sjansen til å snakke med deg i fred og ro, og gi deg bursdagsgaven din».

«Du trengte ikke gi meg noe da»

«Nei, kanskje ikke, men jeg ville» Yousef tok opp en avlang gave fra innerlomma. Sana åpnet den forsiktig. Der var det et armbånd i sølv med et hjerte hengende på.

«Det er nydelig Yousef»

«Liker du det? Det er hjertet mitt, du må passe på det for meg.»

Sana lo, Yousef kunne være skikkelig cheesy av og til, men hun likte det.

«Takk, det er en stor ære.» Hun tok på seg armbåndet med en gang, fikk Yousef til å hjelpe seg.

«Faktisk har jeg noe til deg også.»

«Men jeg har ikke bursdag da....» Yousef var tydelig overrasket og litt ukomfortabel.

«Nei, meg jeg hadde bare lyst til å gi det til deg.» Sana strakte hånden ned i lomma og dro frem en konvulutt. Yousef tok den og åpnet den og ga fra seg et ufrivillig gisp.

«Er det ditt?»

Sana nikket. Yousef dro en liten, svart flette opp av konvulutten og la den bort på kinnet sitt.

«Så du har kort hår nå da?»

«Nei, det er så langt som den. Jeg klipte bare av en del av håret da. Det som var under, det synes ikke».

«Tusen takk.»

De ga hverandre en klem.

«Du synes vel ikke det er helt fair vel?» Yousef så på henne med et skøyeraktig blikk. «Jeg gir deg hjertet mitt, og tilbake får jeg bare hår»

Sana måtte le.

«Det er ikke din bursdag vet du.»

De satt og snakket litt, men da cafeen skulle stenge ruslet de hjem til Sana. Det snødde fortsatt, ikke like tett som før, men det var absolutt snø i lufta. Det var noen cm på bakken også nå, nok til å lage spor, men ikke nok til å lage eller skiføre - enda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det kommer en bok som heter Skamløs til høsten, den virket passende både for Noora ut ifra et feministisk synspunkt og for Sana utifra et muslimsk synspunkt. Etter at jeg skrev kapittelet så så jeg at den var hovedsaklig ment for 12-16 åringer, så et er mulig at den ikke passer like godt som jeg trodde først. Men jeg orket ikke skrive om på kapitlet og finne en annen bok.


	8. Nyttårsaften

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana og Yousef feirer nyttårsaften og den første soloppgangen sammen. 
> 
> Litt angst og mye fluff! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager at det tok litt tid å oppdatere, har hatt det sykt travelt.

25/12:

Sana: _**Er du fortsatt mett etter i går?**_

Yousef: _**Egentlig. Jeg må be mamma Bakkoush om å lære meg å lage sånn mat.**_

Sana: _**Det ville hun nok likt, tror hun har gitt opp meg :)**_

Yousef: _**Har du prøvd.**_

Sana: _**Nei, egentlig ikke. Derfor hun har gitt opp.**_

Yousef: _**Jeg kan lære det og lage for deg. Alt for deg girl!**_

Sana: _**Takk [hjerte]. Men du, jeg glemte å si det i går, men Noora og Eskild og Linn skal ha fest i kollektivet på nyttårsaften, vi tenkte å gå opp på St. Hanshaugen og se på rakettene. Er du med? Eller har du allerede planer?**_

Yousef: _**Ingen planer, så klart jeg er med.**_

Sana: _**kult.**_ _ **Elias og gutta er også invitert.**_

Yousef: _**Elias har spurt om jeg vil henge i ettermiddag. Er du hjemme da?**_

Sana: _**Nei, har lovt Jamilla å være sammen med henne, hun har hatt så mange eksamner at vi har ikke rukket å være noe sammen i hele desember.**_

Yousef: _**ok, da ses vi sikkert i morgen.**_

 

26/12:

Yousef: _**Har fått dårlige nyheter fra Tyrkia. Bestefaren min er ganske syk, hjerteinfarkt. Det er lite sannsynlig at han lever lenge.**_

Sana: _**Å, så trist. Har han vært syk lenge?**_

Yousef: _**Nei, det skjedde i går. Men han klagde på det i sommer at han følte seg gammel og sliten. Bestemor ville at han skulle gå til legen, men han bare blåste det bort. Jeg tenkte faktisk på det da jeg dro at jeg ikke visste om jeg kom til å se han igjen, han så plutselig så gammel ut.**_

Sana: _**Det må være vanskelig når han er så langt borte. Vil du komme og prate?**_

Yousef: _**Kanke det nå, må være sammen med familien, mamma er litt utafor så hun trenger meg her.**_

Sana: _**skjønner det.**_

 

27/12:

Sana: _**hvordan går det med deg i dag? Og mammaen din?**_

Yousef: _**litt bedre, vi venner oss til tanken. Skvetter hver gang telefonen ringer da.**_

Sana: _**treffes i dag?**_

Yousef: _**er på jobb nå. Skal til Drammen til tanta mi rett etter jobb.**_

Sana: _ **:(**_

Yousef: _**men vi kan sikkert treffes etter jobb i morgen? Er du ledig da?**_

Sana: _**basketballturnering :(**_

Yousef: _**Ok.**_

 

28/12:

kl 08.13

Yousef: _**Mamma fikk akkurat telefon fra Tyrkia, bestefaren min døde i natt.**_

Sana: _**kondolerer. Så trist.**_

Yousef: _**ja, det er så rart, selv om han bodde langt borte så kjente jeg han ganske godt.**_

Sana: _**skal dere reise dit til begravelsen?**_

Yousef: _**ikke jeg, det blir for dyrt med oss alle. Mamma prøver å fikse**_ _ **noe for seg og tante**_ _ **.**_

Sana: _**vil du komme og få en klem?**_

Yousef: _**gjerne, men jeg tror at mamma trenger meg her.**_

Sana: _**skjønner. Sender deg en virituell klem da.**_

Yousef: _**det hjelper :)**_

 

kl 21.43

Sana: _**Du ringte?**_

Yousef: _**Ja, ville bare snakke litt.**_

Sana: _**Jeg var i dusjen.**_

Yousef: _**ok**_.

Sana: _**du kan ringe nå**_

Yousef: _**er trøtt, vi kan snakkes i morgen.**_

Sana: _**ok**_

_**klem** _

Yousef: _**nattaklem :)**_

 

 

29/12:

Yousef: _**Hvordan gikk turneringen i går?**_

Sana: _**3\. plass :)**_

Yousef: _**så bra. Var det gøy?**_

Sana: _**alltid gøy med turnering. Hadde kanskje vunnet hvis ikke Siri hadde forstua foten, hun er en av de beste på laget.**_

Yousef: _**nest etter deg kanskje?**_

Sana: _**seff**_

 

Sana: _**hvordan går det med dere?**_

Yousef: _**alle er rimelig nede. Mamma og tante reiser i natt. Jeg har lovt å passe på guttene og Miriam i morgen frem til pappa er ferdig på jobb,**_ _ **han jobber senvakt i morgen, så det blir mesteparten av dagen.**_

Sana: _**skjønner.**_

Yousef: _**vil du komme og hjelpe meg?**_

Sana: _**jeg hadde egentlig avtalt å dra til Tryvann og kjøre snowboard i morgen sammen med Jamilla, siden det endelig er nok snø. Hadde tenkt å spørre om du ville bli med, men du er jo opptatt da.**_

Yousef: _**ja, jeg har ikke så lyst til å ta med Miriam, da må jeg bare løpe etter henne hele tiden.**_

Sana: _**vi får håpe at snøen holder seg.**_

Yousef: _**hva skjer egentlig med at vi aldri har tid til å treffes for tiden? Trodde vi skulle henge sammen hele juleferien.**_

Sana: _**vi har vel fortsatt festen hos Noora?**_

Yousef: _**ja, vi har den.**_

 

31/12:

Yousef: _**skal vi ta følge til Noora? Når begynner festen?**_

Sana: _**den begynner kl 20, men jeg har lovt Noora å komme litt før, vi skal pynte :)**_

Yousef: _**ok, vi ses der da. Kommer sammen med Elias og de da.**_

 

Sana hadde gledet seg til festen, og ikke minst til å se Yousef igjen. Det var litt rart, hvis det hadde gått flere dager siden de hadde sett hverandre sist så var de ofte litt fremmede for hverandre først når de traff hverandre igjen. Men med en gang de ga hverandre en klem så fant de tilbake i rytmen sin igjen. Hun satt sammen med jengegjengen og pratet da gutta kom inn, Eskild åpnet for dem. Hun så de brune øynene til Yousef og kjente hjertet slå raskere med en gang. Selv om de hadde vært sammen i et halvt år så kjente hun fortsatt en iling ned ryggen, sommerfugler i magen og hjertebank når øynene dere møttes. De smilte til hverandre og Sana skulle akkurat til å gå bort til han da Vilde grep henne i armen: «Å, forresten Sana, du må se hva Magnus ga meg til jul. Jeg viste det til de andre før du kom» Vilde viste frem et kjede med en liten katt på, typisk Vilde og Mags. Sana smilte, de var ikke så irriterende nyforelska som i vår, nå var de stort sett bare søte, så lenge ikke Vilde begynte å utbrodere sexlivet deres. Sana så mot inngangen, men Yousef var ikke der lenger, hun hørte stemmer fra guttegjengen fra kjøkkenet.

«Hey Sana» Eskild kom bort til dem sammen med en gutt Sana ikke hadde sett før. «Dette er fetteren min, Ståle, han er på besøk i Oslo. Han kommer fra Trondheim, men nå studerer han medisin i Ungarn. Kan ikke dere nerde litt sammen, jeg skal passe på den sexy ikke-muslimen din».

Sana måtte smile, helt siden dagen etter Evas bursdag i vår da Sana hadde fortalt Eskild om Yousef kalte han Yousef aldri noe annet enn «den sexy ikke-muslimen din».

Eskild forsvant og Ståle satt seg i sofaen. Han virket som en koselig type og kunne fortelle Sana masse om medisinstudiet i Ungarn. Sana fulgte interessert med.

Plutselig var det noen som dumpet ned i sofaen på den andre siden av henne så hun skvatt og en arm kom slengende over skulderen hennes så hun fikk skikkelig vondt.

«Halla Sana» I stedet for å bli glad for at Yousef kom så ble Sana skikkelig irritert. Hun reagerte på smerten med irritasjon selv om hun skjønte at han ikke hadde ment å dunke borti henne sånn. Hun tok armen hans og skjøv den ned av skulderen.

«Hei Yousef.»

Det ble en liten pause, ikke av den gode typen.

«Dette er Ståle. Han studerer medisin i Ungarn, han forteller meg om hvordan det er å studere der. Det høres veldig spennende ut»

«Javel» Yousef så på henne med et trist blikk. Sana hadde fortsatt vondt i skulderen og var fortsatt litt irrtert på Yousef. Hun syntes han oppførte seg teit, hadde hun ikke visst bedre hadde hun trodd han hadde drukket.

«Yousef, kan du komme hit litt og hjelpe oss med noe?» Elias ropte fra kjøkkenet. Yousef reiste seg og gikk med et langt blikk på Sana. Hun snudde seg irritert mot Ståle og fortsatte å prate.

 

Etter en stund gikk Ståle for å finne mere øl og Sana så seg rundt. Festen var i full gang og de aller fleste så ut til å ha det gøy. Men hun så ikke Yousef noe sted. Hun angret på at hun hadde vært sur på han, han hadde ikke gjort noe galt egentlig, hun lengtet etter å gi han en klem og se det fine smilet hans. Hun tittet inn på rommene, men der var han ikke. Hadde han gått hjem? Nei, ikke uten å si ifra til henne. Hun så at bakdøra stod åpen og gikk ut der. Der stod han, helt alene.

«Hei». Hun gikk ut til han. Han tittet litt bort på henne, men fortsatte så å se ut i desembernatta.

«Hei.» Sana lurte på hva som var galt, det var noe som ikke var som det skulle. Yousef så opp:

«Jeg tror jeg stikker hjem jeg»

«Men du har akkurat kommet og vi skal jo se på rakettene på St. Hanshaugen»

«Det er ikke så farlig.»

Han gikk forbi henne, men hun grep tak i hånden hans og holdt han igjen. Hun dro han litt mot seg så han måtte snu seg mot henne, men han møtte ikke blikket hennes.

«Yousef – hva er det?»

«Ingenting»

«Jo, jeg ser jo at det er noe. Snakk til meg»

«Jeg er ikke helt i festhumør bare, pga det med bestefaren min......og andre ting» Stemmen hans døde bort.

«Hvilke andre ting?»

«Jeg er ikke helt i humør til å se andre feste i dag, så jeg stikker hjem så kan du snakke mere med Ståle og planlegge studier i Ungarn uten at jeg plager deg». For første gang så han rett på henne.

Sana kunne ikke noe for det, hun lo en trillende latter. Var det noe så enkelt som var problemet?

«Vet du hva Yousef, nå er du en skikkelig dust»

Yousef så på henne med en såret mine.

«Ja, hvis du bare skal le av meg og kalle meg en dust da går jeg hvertfall hjem» Han tok et skritt bort, men han kunne ikke gå, for Sana holdt hånden hans fast.

«Unnskyld. Jeg ble bare så letta fordi det var en så enkel løsning på problemet. Jeg snakket bare med Ståle fordi Eskild ville at jeg skulle passe på at han ikke kjedet seg og jeg planlegger ikke å studere i Ungarn. Beklager at jeg var litt snurt mot deg i stad, du fortjente det ikke.»

«Å»

De stod begge stille en stund uten å si noe. Så tok Sana et skritt nærmere og ga Yousef en klem, hun kjente at han myknet opp i armene hennes og snart holdt han også rundt henne.

«Så da var det ikke noe å være sjalu for da?»

«Nei, det var ikke det.»

«Jeg hadde bare gledet meg sånn til å se deg igjen og først var du bare sammen med jentene og så snakket du med Ståle og dytta meg bort, så......ja, jeg ble vel litt såret da».

«Jeg hadde gledet meg til å se deg også»

De ble stående en stund og holde rundt hverandre.

«Du går vel ikke hjem?» Sana så bedende opp på han

«Jeg tror festen akkurat ble litt bedre» Han smilte litt ned til henne og hun kjente varmen bre seg inni henne.

 

***

Da tiden var inne så gikk de opp på St. Hanshaugen. Det var perfekt rakettvær så de hadde fin utsikt.

Yousef stod bak Sana og holdt rundt henne, hun lente seg litt mot den sterke, varme kroppen hans.

«Hva ønsker du deg for 2018?» spurte han i øret hennes.

«Bli ferdig med videregående, være russ og begynne å studere. Akkurat nå er vel det første det jeg gleder meg mest til» Sana smilte. «Hva med deg?»

«Jeg har ikke så ambisiøse planer som deg, men det kan godt være jeg begynner å studere til høsten».

«Hva tenker du på?»

«Førskolelærer. Jeg synes det er så gøy å jobbe i barnehage, men kjenner at jeg mangler så mye kunnskap. Men jeg har ikke bestemt noe enda.»

 

De stod der to sammen midt i klyngen av folk. De andre snakket høyt og skålte og det var en og annen som skjøt opp en rakett med tilhørende leven. Men akkurat nå kunne de like så gjerne ha vært bare de to, Sana lente hodet mot skuldren til Yousef og han kysset henne på toppen av hijaben. Den lille boblen ble brutt da Vilde kom mot dem, litt ustø på beina «Nå er det bare 1 minutt igjen». De ble med å telle ned og Sana kom til å tenke på den kvelden i juni da de telte ned til at hun kunne bryte fasten. Det var starten på alt det fine de hadde sammen, da hun bestemte seg for å møte Yousef med åpent hjerte.  Og akkurat da alle ropte «godt nytt år» kjente hun hvor takknemlig hun var for at hun hadde gitt Yousef en sjanse, hvor ydmyk hun følte seg når hun tenkte på at akkurat hun hadde fått en så fin gutt inn i livet sitt og hvor glad hun var for at de første sekundene på det nye året var hun i hans armer. De ga hverandre en klem og ønsket hverandre godt nytt år før de gitt rundt til de andre.

 

Yousef fulgte henne hjem:

«Vet du hva de gjør i Japan på første nyttårsdag?»

«Nei»

«De står opp og ønsker den første soloppgangen i det nye året velkommen»

«Det var en fin tradisjon»

«Skal vi prøve?»

«Ja....eller når er soloppgangen egentlig?»

Yousef trakk frem telefonen sin og googlet litt

«Kl 09.18. Er du med?»

«Du vet at det er sykt tidlig på 1. januar?»

«Du kan gå hjem og sove etterpå. Dessuten må du vel våkne for å be?»

«Det er sant, men jeg trenger ikke gå ut av huset»

«Jeg skal hvertfall gjøre det. Er du med?»

«Ok, jeg er med. Du kan jo ikke være alene»

«Skal vi treffes på St. Hanshaugen kl 9. Der vi så på rakettene?»

«Deal. Du vet jeg kommer til å angre på dette i morgen tidlig?»

«Ja, jeg også. Helt til jeg møter deg»

 

***

 

Det var litt færre folk på St. Hanshaugen den 1. januar kl 9 enn det hadde vært kl 00.00. Det var frost og litt tåke over Oslofjorden, men det så ut til å bli en fin dag.

Sana gjespet, hva i all verden var det Yousef hadde fått henne med på nå. Hun så på klokka 9.10, kommer han ikke? Hun tenkte på den varme senga si og angret nesten litt. Men der så hun Yousef komme gående og da angret hun ikke lenger.

 

«Du kom» Han så på henne og smilte det nydelige smilet sitt.

«Selvfølgelig kom jeg. Jeg heter Sana jo» Yousef lo.

«Hey, det er min replikk»

De ble stående og se utover Oslo og Oslofjorden. Yousef stod bak henne og holdt rundt henne som kvelden før. Tåken lettet og forsvant sakte, men sikkert. Det ble lysere og de kunne følge med på himmelen som var først lysegul og så mørkere gul før den ble oransje. De sa ikke noe, bare stod og så på det vakre lysspillet.

Da de så de første solstrålende skinne over byen klemte Yousef henne enda tettere inntil seg.

«Angrer du nå på at du kom?»

«Nei, dette var en veldig fin ide»

 

De stod en stund og se på byen som sakte, men sikkert ble lyst opp av sola. Sana hadde begynt å fryse på tærne, men ville ikke gå hjem helt enda. Hun snudde seg og så på Yousef. Han møtte blikket hennes og de smilte begge, fyllt av det vakre morgenlyset.

«Du spurte i går hvilke planer jeg hadde for 2018. Jeg har en veldig viktig plan» Yousef hvisket nesten mens han så Sana dypt inn i øynene.

«Hva er det?»

Yousef tok ansiktet hennes i hendene sine, så ømt og forsiktig, og så på henne i noen sekunder: «elske deg»

Sana mistet nesten pusten, det kjentes nesten ut som om gårsdagens raketter hadde flyttet inn i magen hennes. Hun hvisket tilbake:

«så bra. Det er min viktigste plan også. Å elske deg»

Leppene deres møttes til et kyss og kalde tær ble glemt mens varmen fra leppene strømmet ut i kroppen og vintersola lyste på dem og ga dem tro på at 2018 kom til å bli et fantastisk år.


	9. Epilog

Sana stod på Oslo S og ventet på jentegjengen. De skulle på helgetur på en hytte som Chris hadde fått låne av en fetter eller noe slikt. De skulle møtes her, men hun så ikke noen av de andre.

_**Sana: Er på Oslo S, hvor er dere?** _

_**Chris: Jeg og Eva mista bussen, vi kommer snart.** _

_**Vilde: jeg må først i minibanken.** _

_**Noora: du kan bare gå på toget, vi skal sitte i vogn 3, du har plass 56.** _

Sana ruslet ned på perrongen, fant vogn 3 og gikk inn. Hun så opp etter plass 56, men før hun hadde funnet den hørte hun en kjent stemme:

«Du skal sitte her.»

«Yousef! Hva gjør du her?»

«Jeg tar deg med på en romantisk helgetur til Drammen»

«Hæ!! Ja, men jeg skal på hyttetur sammen med jentene»

«Ja...eh, du skjønner jeg ville gjerne overraske deg, så jeg fikk jentene med på laget»

«Så jentene skal på hyttetur uten meg?»

Yousef så litt flau ut, akkurat da plinget mobilen til Sana for fjerde gang i løpet av 10 sek, så hun ble distrahert fra han et øyeblikk.

_**Vilde: kos deg på romantisk tur med Yossi!** _

_**Chris: ikke gjør noe vi ikke ville gjort......hva det nå enn betyr.** _

_**Eva: håper dere får en fin tur.** _

_**Noora: kos dere.....håper du ikke er sint på oss.** _

 

«Så de skal ikke på noen tur de?»

«Nei, de måtte jo finne på noe for å få deg på toget.»

Sana stod en liten stund og prøvde å venne seg til den nye planen. Det var jo overraskende, men likevel var det også ting som falt på plass. Som at jentene nesten ikke hadde snakket noe om turen, Sana hadde lurt på om de ikke gleda seg noe. Som at de ikke ville la henne være med på forberedelsene, Noora skulle kjøpe billetter, Eva skulle kjøpe mat og Vilde drikke og Chris skulle gjøre alt i forbindelse med hytta. Da Sana spurte hva hun skulle bidra med så var de veldig klare på at hun ikke trengte å gjøre NOE. Som at når Chris for to dager siden hadde snakket om en fest i kveld, så hadde Eva dultet til henne og sagt «da skal vi jo på hytta da» og Chris var veldig rask til å si «ja, da er vi på hytta» og som at de ble veldig stille da hun kom inn i rommet for et par uker siden og hun fikk på følelsen at de hadde snakket om henne. Alle de små tingene falt nå på plass.

«Sana, jeg håper at du ikke er sur eller noe. Jeg ville bare overraske deg» Yousef stod fortsatt og så på henne, han var litt usikker i blikket.

«Neida, jeg er bare ikke så god på sånne overraskelser. Hadde sett for meg en tur med venninnene, men i stedet skal jeg besøke tanta di i Drammen. Det blir sikkert gøy det».

Sana hadde ikke kommet seg helt over overraskelsen, men begynte å kjenne at det var helt ok å være sammen med Yousef i helgen også. Hun smilte til han.

_**Noora: Sana? Er du sur?** _

_**Sana: bare litt overrasket, dere har tydeligvis hatt det veldig gøy med å planlegge dette.** _

_**Chris: vi digget hvert sekund. Men du maste lovlig mye om den hytteturen da.** _

_**Sana: måtte jo det siden dere var så uinteresserte.** _

_**Vilde: hihi** _

_**Sana: men – nå skylder dere meg en hyttetur!** _

_**Eva: det kan vi sikkert klare å fikse.** _

 

«Får jeg vindusplass eller?» Sana tittet opp fra telefonen på Yousef som fortsatt stod og så på henne.

«Hvis jeg får et kyss» Yousef smilte og skakket litt på hodet. Det var jo ikke akkurat så vanskelig å gi han og når de hadde fått bagen hennes på plass og hun hadde installert seg ved vinduet så hadde hun allerede begynt å glede seg. Hun hadde besøkt tanta hans i Drammen et par ganger før, hun var en yngre søster av moren hans og veldig kul.

«Men jeg trodde at tanta di var i Tyrkia nå? Har hun kommet hjem allerede?»

«Nei. Du skjønner at fetter Samir skal til Bergen og være borte i 4 dager og de hadde ingen som kunne passe kattene. Så jeg sa at vi kunne gjøre det.»

«Hm. Så det blir bare oss to? Ingen andre?»

«Det er derfor det er en romantisk helgetur, fordi det bare er oss.»

«Du er ikke redd for det da? Hva som kan skje når vi er alene sammen i en tom leilighet en hel helg?»

«Jeg er sammen med deg, Sana. Du er den tøffeste og modigste jenta jeg kjenner. Sammen med deg er jeg ikke redd!»

Sana måtte le, hun gledet seg til å være sammen med Yousef, men var også vettskremt ved tanken.

«Dessuten er vi ikke alene, vi har to katter å passe på».

«Ja, det gjør jo hele forskjellen.» Sana satte seg godt til rette nå som toget kjørte ut fra plattformen. Så kom hun til å tenke på noe. «Men, vet tanta di at jeg kommer også? Får vi lov til det? Er det offisielt?»

«Tja, jeg har ikke satt det på face eller skrevet plakat på torget om det. Sånn: Sana Bakkoush og Yousef Acar skal tilbringe helgen alene i Drammen. Så helt offisielt er det ikke. Jeg har ikke fortalt foreldrene mine at du kommer, men tante vet det. Hun er kul med det. Jeg måtte riktignok love at jeg skulle oppføre meg pent og ikke gjøre noe du ikke ville, men sånn bortsett fra det så er det ok. Og du vet jo at jeg alltid hører på deg. Jeg er skikkelig tøffelhelt jeg» «Tøffelhelt du liksom. Er jeg så bossy?»

«Nei, jeg bare liker å være tøffelen din»

 

Sana ble sittende og se ut av vinduet. Hun likte å kjøre tog. Og hun likte enda bedre å kjøre tog når Yousef satt ved siden av hende og holdt henne i hånden. Det kriblet i magen hennes, det var en litt skrekkblandet fryd. Hun stolte på Yousef, men stolte hun på seg selv? Men de var jo vant til å være alene hjemme hos hverandre så det ville vel ikke gjøre noe særlig forskjell.

Tanten til Yousef bodde ikke så langt fra stasjonen så de kunne bare rusle opp dit. Yousef låste seg inn og kattene Lordi og Sam stod klare til å få litt kos og på fyll av mat.

«Du kan ta rommet til Amina, jeg tar Samir sitt». Sana gikk inn den døren som Yousef pekte på. Selv om hun hadde vært her før så hadde hun bare vært her i forbindelse med familiselskap og derfor kun vært på stue og kjøkken, ikke på rommene. Rommet til Amina var rosa, veldig rosa. En stor Marcus og Martinus-plakat dominerte den ene veggen, på den andre siden var det plakat med et jenteband som Sana ikke engang visste navnet på. Amina var bare tretten, så hun var jo litt unnskyldt, men Sana tenkte at ikke engang da hun var tretten hadde hun hatt så dårlig smak. Men senga var fin og Sana kunne godt tåle å sove i et rosa rom hvis hun fikk være i nærheten av Yousef. I hjørnet var det en liten, opprullet bønnematte, det var hvertfall noe kjent. Ikke det, Sana hadde med sin egen, men det var likevel koselig å se den. Hun så på senga igjen, der skulle hun sove. Og Yousef skulle sove i rommet ved siden av. Hun kjente at pusten ble litt anstrengt bare ved tanken. Hun måtte tenke på noe annet. Hun gikk inn på det andre rommet, Yousef hadde tatt bagen sin inn der og nå rotet han litt rundt i den før han fant en liten boks han puttet i lomma. Han så overrasket på henne da hun kom inn. Sana så seg rundt her, her var det total mangel på rosa. Samir var 15 og hans lidenskap var gaming. Så her var det forskjellige typer spill og et par skjermer. Sana følte seg nesten like fremmed her, men Elias hadde nok følt seg mere hjemme. Men også her var det en bønnematte rullet opp i et hjørne, så Sana kunne finne NOE kjent. Men hadde Sana gått inn hit for å slippe å tenke på at hun og Yousef skulle sove i samme leilighet, så var det feil. For det eneste hun kunne se på var sengen som han skulle sove i. Hun prøvde å se han for seg når han sov i senga. I bar overkropp, kanskje bare i boxer. Nei, dette gikk ikke. Hun ristet litt på hodet for å komme ut av de forbudte tankene.

«Jeg regner med at du har planlagt hva vi skal gjøre i helgen også»

«Seff. Først skal vi spise lunsj, jeg har med til å lage pizza. Yousef spesial vettu. Og så lurte jeg på om du ville gå en tur og se deg rundt i området. Det er en fin park her i nærheten. Og så kanskje gå på restaurant i kveld.»

«Bra plan»

***

«Fillern, jeg glemte rømme» Yousef hadde lett gjennom alle tingene i posen han hadde hatt med.

«Det går bra, vi trenger ikke rømmedressing»

«Men det er en butikk like ned gata her, jeg kan godt stikke ut og kjøpe. Hvis du passer pizzaen i mens»

«Ja, det går fint»

«Ikke svi den da»

«Har du ingen tiltro til meg?»

«Nei, ikke når det gjelder matlaging» Yousef smilte skøyeraktig og kysset henne på kinnet før han stakk ut på gangen. Så fort han var ute, tok Sana opp mobilen.

_**Sana: OMG. Jeg friker nesten litt ut her nå.** _

_**Jamilla: hva skjer?** _

_**Sana: Yousef og jeg skal være alene i leiligheten til tanta hans i Drammen hele helgen.** _

_**Jamilla: og er det nå DET skal skje?** _

_**Sana: nei, det er nå DET absolutt ikke skal skje, derfor jeg friker ut.** _

_**Jamilla: og du er redd for at han skal overtale deg eller presse deg?** _

_**Du må bare si ifra til han.** _

_**Og du MÅ ikke være der hvis du ikke vil vettu.** _

_**Sana: nei, det er ikke han jeg er redd for, det er meg!** _

_**Jamilla: ok, skjønner. Du er redd for at DU skal få lyst på å gjøre DET med han?** _

_**Sana: ja, har du SETT Yousef eller. Han er kjekk!** _

_**Og hot!** _

_**Jamilla: og nå lurer du på hva jeg og broren din pleide å gjøre?** _

_**Sana: NEI! Det bli TMI! Ville bare ha litt moralsk støtte.** _

_**Jamilla: jeg kan bare si det at i etterkant så angrer jeg absolutt ikke, ville ikke ha gjort det anderledes, men det kan være vanskelig mens det står på.** _

_**Sana: greit å vite.** _

_**Jamilla: og så kan jeg jo si hva en venninne gjorde.** _

_**Sana: ok....en venninne eller «en venninne»** _

_**Jamilla: du får tolke som du vil ;)** _

_**Sana: hmm.....** _

_**Jamilla: vil du eller vil du ikke vite** _

_**Sana: ok, fortell meg om venninnen din.** _

_**Jamilla: de hadde det sånn når det ble litt for intenst, da gikk de bare på hvert sitt rom og ordnet seg selv der, og så kunne de fortsette å være sammen etterpå.** _

_**Sana: ??? du mener de onanerte? På hvert sitt rom? I samme leilighet?** _

_**Jamilla: jepp** _

_**Sana: men var ikke det kleint?** _

_**Jamilla: mindre enn man skulle tro** _

_**sa min venninne** _

_**Sana: men det er jo en synd** _

_**Jamilla: jo, men du må lese den lille skriften da vettu. Det er lov hvis det hindrer deg i å gjøre en enda større synd. Så av onani og sex så er onani mindre synd. Følger?** _

_**Sana: ja, men er ikke det bare en unnskyldning for å gjøre noe som er synd?** _

_**Jamilla: gash, her gir jeg deg en løsning og så finner du bare på argumenter mot den. Vil du eller vil du ikke ha hjelp?** _

_**Sana: jeg sa at jeg bare trengte moralsk støtte.** _

_**Jamilla: jaja, du får ringe imamen din da.....** _

_**Sana: ok, jeg skjønner poenget ditt da. Men nå kommer Yousef tilbake fra butikken.** _

_**Jamilla: ok, dere får kose dere da – bare ikke kose dere for mye.** _

_**Sana: takk.** _

Yousef kom inn på kjøkkenet med rømmen i hånda.

«Sana. Du skulle ikke svi pizzaen»

«Den er jo ikke svidd da, skulle akkurat til å ta den ut» Sana hadde ikke ofret pizzaen en tanke mens hun tekstet med Jamilla, men hun ville ikke at Yousef skulle miste all tiltro til henne.

«Nei, den ble heldigvis ikke svidd. Det var bra at jeg kom tilbake nå da» 

«Jeg SKULLE til å ta den ut»

«Ok da, jeg tror på deg.....nesten».

Etter at de hadde ryddet opp etter lunsjen, gikk Yousef på badet og Sana satte seg i sofaen hos Lordi og klappet han.

«Vet du hvorfor han heter Lordi?» Yousef kom akkurat tilbake.

«Nei»

«Fordi da han var kattunge så fikk han en eller annen betennelse som gjorde at stemmen hans ble mørkere, nesten litt sånn whisky stemme. Alle holdt på å pisse på seg av latter hver gang han mjauet. Samir syntes han hørtes ut som det finske bandet Lordi. Så da ble han hetende det, selv om han nå har en lys og slikemyk mjauing» Yousef satte seg på den andre siden av Lordi. Sana lo.

«Og Sam? Hvorfor heter han Sam?»

«Det er ikke like morsom historie, jeg tror at han bare er oppkalt etter Sam i Ringenes herre»

«Var kanskje Samir som fant på det også»

«Det er fare for det. Hva skal katten vår hete da, når vi får oss en katt?»

«Skal vi ha katt?»

«Ja, jeg må jo ha noen å kose med når du jobber kveldsvakter på sykehuset. Slik at jeg ikke savner deg så mye» Yousef strøk henne over kinnet.

«Da får du bestemme navn da, siden det er din kosekatt»

«Sana 2, siden den er substitutt for deg»

«Haha, nei, du får nok finne på noe bedre. Dessuten kan aldri en katt erstatte meg.» Sana så kokett på han.

«Å, nei?»

«Kan en katt gjøre dette kanskje?» Hun lente seg mot han og kysset han lenge og mykt på munnen. Han svarte kysset og etter et par sekunder var alle katter glemt og de var helt oppslukt i hverandre. Lordi snek seg fornærmet bort, siden han ikke fikk oppmerksomhet så kunne de ha det så godt. Og de flyttet seg nærmere hverandre – og hadde det godt.

«Oj, nå må vi ta en liten pause, ellers går det galt her». Yousef trakk seg litt unna. De var blitt ganske flinke til å stoppe før det ble for intenst, det hadde krevd endel prøving og litt feiling, men stort sett gikk det bra. De ble sittende å snakke om rare dyrenavn. Etter en stund ble det for fristende å bare sitte der og leppene deres møttes igjen. Denne gangen var det ingen oppvarmingskyss, de fortsatte bare der de slapp. Sana strøk hånden gjennom håret hans og trykket han enda tettere opp til seg. Det tok bare noen sekunder før Yousef brøt kysset. «Hm, jeg må nok ha litt mere pause» De ble sittende litt stille uten å flytte seg fra hverandre, Sana lekte med håret hans.

«Jeg prøver å tenke på noe annet, men det er faen meg ikke så lett når du kysser meg sånn. Og så klarer jeg ikke la være å tenke på at vi er her helt alene, ingen som kommer hjem. Og vi skal være sammen hele helgen. Trodde ikke det hadde så mye å si. Jeg hadde helt ærlig talt ikke trodd det ville gjøre noen forskjell fra når vi er hjemme hos meg eller deg.»

«Nei, jeg merker også forskjell. Hjernen manipulerer med oss.»

 

Det var bare umulig å holde seg unna hverandre i dag. Det var som om leppene deres var magneter, de bare ville være sammen. Og tungene også. Sana brøt kysset og så på Yousef:

«Nå trenger hvertfall JEG en pause. Og sikkert du også, før det er for sent»

«Ja, faen. Vi burde ha stoppet for en stund siden» De ble sittende en liten stund. Sana visste at hvis de begynte å kysse igjen så ville det bli alt for vanskelig å ikke gå lenger, dette var den tynne tråden de balanserte på, men hun ville ikke tråkke feil. Yousef så litt flau ut:

«er det ok at jeg går litt inn på rommet og ..... får det litt ut av systemet....... Ellers kan jeg ikke ta på deg resten av dagen»

«Ja, det er nok best. Blir ikke så romantisk helgetur hvis vi ikke kan ta på hverandre». Da Yousef hadde gått på rommet, reiste Sana seg og ruslet rundt i stua. Hun klarte ikke sitte stille hvertfall. Hun var rastløs. Hun kjente følelser hun hittill alltid hadde klart å legge til side, men nå var de der og hun klarte ikke å konsentrere seg om noe annet. Hun ville bare kysse videre, kjenne de myke leppene, stryke hånden på den harde brystkassen hans og kanskje....hun rødmet bare ved tanken......kanskje kjenne hvordan han kjentes ut der nede når han kysset henne. Et øyeblikk vurderte hun å gå inn på rommet etter han. Men hun klarte å stoppe seg selv....nei, det var ikke verdt det. Hun visste at hun kom til å angre etterpå hvis hun ga etter for lysten nå. Hun husket hva Jamilla hadde sagt og fant ut at hvis det hadde funket for henne (enten det var «venninnen» eller venninnen) så kunne hun også prøve det. Hun gikk inn på Aminas rom, litt usikker på hva hun skulle gjøre. Men så bestemte hun seg bare for å gjøre det hun ønsket at Yousef skulle gjøre med henne, ikke tenke så mye, bare prøve.

Etterpå ble hun liggende på sengen mens hun fikk igjen pusten. Sånn var det altså. Nå følte hun seg mere avslappet, hun hadde ikke den sterke trekningen i seg og hun kjente at dette var noe hun kunne gjøre igjen. Det var nesten like avslappende som å be, men hun hadde fortsatt ikke helt godtatt at det var ok så hun hadde litt dårlig samvittighet. Hun gikk ut på stua igjen. Yousef satt i sofaen, han så litt flau ut, men det gikk fort over da hun smilte til han.

«Bedre nå?»

«Ja, beklager altså, det er ikke alltid så lett å kontrollere»

«Det er ikke noe stress altså»

«Jeg ble litt redd for at du hadde gått ut»

«Nei, jeg måtte bare.....ordne noe inne på rommet» Sana kjente at hun rødmet og følte seg ikke helt komfortabel med å si nøyaktig hva hun måtte ordne, det kunne vente til en senere anledning.

«Fint. Men er du klar til å gå en tur nå?»

«Ja, superklar»

«Da går vi»

 

***

De ruslet bortover i Elveparken. Sana hadde aldri vært her før. Det var lav høstsol, litt kjølig i lufta, men ikke direkte kaldt. Sana strakte hånden sin ut og Yousef tok den. Dette var noe av det beste hun visste, bare rusle rundt og se på fine steder og snakke med Yousef.

«Det er fint her»

«Ja, jeg liker det godt her, jeg og Samir pleide å gå bort her og sparke fotball da han var yngre»

«Men hvorfor trodde du at jeg hadde gått ut?» Sana tittet opp på Yousef. «Jeg har jo ikke noe sted å gå til her i Drammen, ville bare gått meg bort.»

«Jeg trodde kanskje du syntes det ble for kleint»

«Jeg syntes ikke det altså, syntes det var helt ok».

«Det var bra. For det er ikke så lett å unngå slike ting når du er så innmari sexy»

«Sexy? Jeg?» Sana ble litt forferdet. «Jeg som alltid har på meg sånne klær»

«Det er ikke klærne det kommer an på.» Yousef så litt utolmodig på henne «Øynene dine er sexy, smilet ditt er sexy, måten du går på er sexy, måten du ser på meg når du er irritert er sexy. Uansett hva du gjør eller hva du har på deg så er du mer sexy en en jente i miniskjørt og utringning. For meg hvertfall.» Sana ble gående uten å si noe, hun var litt perpleks. Hun ville ikke være et seksuelt objekt, hadde noen andre enn Yousef sagt dette ville hun blitt rasende, men så lenge hun så han for seg i bar overkropp, eller i senga i bare boxeren så hadde hun vel ikke så mye hun skulle ha sagt. Og det hadde jo vært kjipt hvis han ikke hadde synes hun var sexy også, på en måte.

«Men det er en god ting da....at jeg synes du er sexy.....håper du ikke blir sur fordi jeg sier det» Yousef løftet hodet hennes opp så hun så inn i øynene hans. «Jeg får vel prøve å ta det som et kompliment» Sana hadde fortsatt ikke vennet seg til tanken at han syntes hun var sexy.

«Det er et kompliment. Og når du sitter ved siden av meg og er så jævlig sexy, så er det så vanskelig å la være å kysse deg og da blir du enda mere deilig og så må jeg bare kysse enda mere. Og da ender det med at jeg må gå på rommet.» Yousef så ned og rødmet litt. Selv om Sana hadde sagt flere ganger at det var ok så var han tydeligvis enda flau over det. Sana stoppet og så rett på han.

«Da er vi i samme båt. Jeg får også lyst på deg når vi kysser og i dag måtte jeg også gå på rommet.» Yousef så spørrende på henne:

«Var det derfor du var på rommet? Fikk du lyst på meg også?»

«Du er jo ganske sexy du også da. Og jeg er ingen helgen, jeg har også lyster og behov»

«Det er jo ganske heftig da, jeg trodde jeg var den eneste med dette «problemet»»

«Så du synes ikke det er kleint at jeg går på rommet?»

«Nei, det gjør deg jo bare enda mer sexy» Sana himlet med øynene, hun hadde fortsatt ikke vent seg helt til tanken på at Yousef kalte henne sexy. Hun hadde trodd at ved å kle seg slik at det ikke syntes for mye så ville ingen gutter tenke at hun var sexy. Men Yousef var tydeligvis av en annen mening. Yousef tok et skritt nærmere slik at de ble stående veldig nært hverandre, hun så han inn i øynene og han hvisket mot henne:

«Og så gleder jeg meg masse til vi kommer så langt at vi kan gå på rommet sammen» Sana kjente at det begynte å krible i henne igjen, hvis de begynte å kysse nå så visste hun ikke hvor lenge hun kunne holde stand. Hun kastet litt kokett på hodet:

«Men det er jo ingen som har fridd til meg enda, så det må vi nok vente en stund på». Yousef så på henne med et uttrykk i øynene som hun ikke helt klarte å tyde. Hun snudde seg og ruslet videre, hun holdt fortsatt i hånden til Yousef så han måtte pent følge etter. De gikk videre uten å si noe en stund. Sana kunne egentlig ikke tro at de kunne gå og snakke høyt om sånn i høylys dag. Selv om hun var vant til at venninnene (og særlig Vilde og Chris) snakket veldig åpent om sex så hadde hun vel aldri drømt om at HUN skulle snakke sånn med noen. Men sammen med Yousef ble hun kjent med nye sider av seg selv og mye som ville vært kleint sammen med andre ble helt naturlig sammen med Yousef. Hun tittet litt bort på han, han var nedsunket i tanker og hun lurte på hva han tenkte på.

 

De kom til en del av parken der veien delte seg i to. Den ene veien gikk over tre små, røde broer. Det var veien Yousef valgte. Sana lot han styre, det var han som var guiden. Da de kom på den midterste broa stoppet plutselig Yousef og siden Sana holdt han i hånden så måtte hun også stoppe. Det kom en jogger forbi og gjorde slik at de måtte flytte seg nærmere hverandre.

«Sana» Yousef sin stemme var så alvorlig at Sana skvatt litt.

«Ja» Yousef tok opp den lille boksen av lomma, den som Sana hadde sett han putte i lomma på rommet til Samir. Sana rynket pannen, hva var det nå han pønsket på.

«Jeg vil bare si at jeg elsker deg og vil være sammen med deg hele livet. Vil du gifte deg med meg?» Og der, midt på broa, gikk Yousef ned på ett kne, rakte frem en boks med en ring i og så nervøst og bedende på Sana. Hun visste ikke hva hun skulle tro eller si. Denne helgen var full av overraskelser hun ikke i sine villeste drømmer hadde forventet.

«Reis deg opp da, jeg blir litt flau», hun nesten dro Yousef opp fra bakken, hele byen trengte jo ikke se at han fridde til henne. Han så på henne med et sårt uttrykk i ansiktet og sa med en lav og skjelvende stemme:

«Du vil ikke?»

«Selvfølgelig vil jeg det, din tulling. Jeg vil bare ikke trenge å se ned når jeg snakker med deg» Yousef sitt ansikt forvandlet seg og ble til et eneste stort smil. «Vil du?»

«Ja, hvordan kunne du tvile på det?»

«Jeg trodde kanskje du synets vi var for unge»

«Vi er unge, men det betyr bare at vi får et lengre liv sammen»

«Du har gjort meg til verdens lykkeligste» Yousef løftet ansiktet til Sana opp og kysset henne ømt på munnen. Så slo han armene rundt henne og de trykket hverandre tett inntil. Der og da kunne hele Drammen ha rast sammen rundt dem, de ville ikke lagt merke til det. De så hverandre inn i øynene og smilte, noe mere trengte de ikke.

«Vil du ha ringen?»

«Ja, har du kjøpt den?»

«Jeg visste ikke om du ville være med å velge, men jeg hadde så veldig lyst til å ha en ring med når jeg fridde»

«Den passer perfekt, og den er nydelig! Tusen takk!»

«Ja, jeg lånte med meg en ring fra rommet ditt og ba om å få en like stor»

«Hvilken ring da?»

«En med en blå stein i»

«Den med fødselssteinen min? Men den brukte jeg jo for et par dager siden?»

«Ja, jeg måtte jo legge den tilbake da, så du ikke skulle savne den»

«Når gjorde du dette da?»

«Det er ca to måneder siden»

«Hæ? Har du planlagt det så lenge?»

«Ja, eller nei. Jeg har gått rundt med ringen i ca to måneder for å finne den perfekte sjansen å gi den til deg. Jeg var litt redd for at du skulle si at vi var for unge. Men så tenkte jeg at denne helgen sikkert ville være en fin anledning. Jeg hadde egentlig tenkt å gjøre det på restauranten i kveld. Men når du klagde på at ingen hadde fridd til deg så måtte jeg jo gjøre noe med det med en gang. Og da vi kom hit så syntes jeg at stedet var perfekt»

«Hmmm. Jeg kommer ikke helt over at du har villet fri til meg så lenge. At du klarte å vente»

«Den som venter på noe godt venter aldri forgjeves»

«Dette kaller på selfie altså» Sana fant frem telefonen og de tok en selfie der de fortsatt stod på brua. «Nå kommer vi aldri til å glemme dette»

«Jeg tror ikke jeg trenger bilde til å minne meg på hvordan du så ut når du sa ja til meg» Yousef kysset henne på panna.

«Nei, ikke jeg heller. Men vi må jo ha noe å vise til barnebarna» Sana lo, men så ble hun litt alvorlig. «Er det greit at vi ikke gjør det offentlig helt enda? Jeg har lyst til å si det til jentene face to face, for det blir så gøy å se reaksjonen deres. Og det er litt kjipt for de nærmeste å lese om det på face»

«Ja, er du gal. Har ingen som helst trang til å legge det ut på sosiale medier enda. Så lenge du og jeg vet det så er jeg fornøyd».

«Bra, da er vi enige». Sana kysset Yousef på kinnet.

De ruslet videre, Yousef hadde armen rundt skuldrene til Sana og hun holdt rundt livet hans. Ingen av dem visste helt hvor de gikk og det spillte heller ingen rolle. Det eneste som betydde noe var at de var sammen her og nå og at de skulle være sammen resten av livet. De kjøpte take away og spiste hjemme i leiligheten. De så på en film sammen og spilte et spill som Yousef sa at var hans favorittspill fra han var yngre. De kysset hverandre pent god natt og gikk på hvert sitt rom. Sana ba, og la mobilen på nattbordet slik at den skulle vekke henne for morgenbønnen. I det hun lukket øynene merket hun en liten tanke av at dette hadde vært for enkelt, det var bare en drøm, livet var ikke så lett. Hun planla å spørre Yousef neste dag om alt det som hun trodde hadde skjedd i dag virkelig hadde skjedd, eller om alt var innbildning, men det hastet ikke, nå ville hun bare sove.

 

***

Sana satte seg opp i senga. Hun så på klokka på skrivebordet – 03.13. Fortsatt i halvsøvne hoppet hun ut av senga og nesten løp ut av rommet, slo opp døra til rommet til Yousef.

«Yousef, vi kan ikke gifte oss» Yousef skvatt opp, myste mot døra der han bare så en mørk skikkelse mot en lys bakgrunn. Han prøvde å komme seg ut av drømmen.

«Sana? Med hår?»

«Faen» Sana tok seg til hodet, hun hadde glemt å ta på seg hijaben. Hun løp inn på rommet sitt, tok det første og beste tørklet – som selvfølgelig var et rosa et og bandt det rundt hodet og løp inn til Yousef igjen. Han hadde satt seg opp i senga nå, skrudd på nattbordlampa og gned seg i øynene.

«Vi må bare snakke om dette, vi kan ikke gifte oss»

«Hvorfor ikke det?»

«Fordi vi har ikke planlagt noe, vi har ikke spurt foreldrene våre, vi aner ikke når det skal være, du er ikke muslim, hvordan skal vi oppdra barna våre og du vil ha 12 barn – 12 barn liksom!!!» Ordene bare braste ut av Sana i nesten tilfeldig rekkefølge.

«Ok, vi får ta en ting av gangen. La meg bare våkne litt bedre her»

«Beklager at jeg vekket deg, det er bare så mye vi må snakke om og vi kan jo ikke gifte oss når det er sånn»

«Vi skal jo heller ikke gifte oss nå da, vi kunne ha snakket om dette i morgen»

«Vil du heller det?»

«Nei, nå er jeg jo ganske våken. Når jenta mi trenger å snakke, da snakker vi!»

«Da snakker vi nå, for ellers ligger jeg bare og tenker på dette resten av natta»

«Greit. Men, jeg føler meg litt lite påkledd, hvis jeg bare kan få på meg litt mere, så vil jeg føle det mer komfortabelt at du er her. Hvis du bare snur ryggen litt til.» Sana snudde seg og kom plutselig på at hun ikke hadde tenkt noe på hva hun hadde på. Hun priset seg lykkelig over at det var litt kjølig på rommet i går kveld så hun hadde sovnet i både pysjbukse og en langerma pysjgenser. Hun lurte på hvordan hun så ut med det rosa sjalet til Amina på hodet, men fant ut at hun ikke ville bry seg om det nå. Yousef kremtet og hun snudde seg. Han hadde slengt på seg en joggebukse og t-skjorte og hun grep seg i å tenke at for hennes del kunne han ha hatt bar overkropp fortsatt. Men det ville nok distrahert henne.

«Kom og sett deg her da» Sana satte seg på senga ved siden av Yousef. «Ok, en ting av gangen – foreldrene våre». Yousef tok hånden til Sana. «Vi må jo spørre dem, men jeg er ganske sikker på at mine foreldre ikke vil ha noe i mot det. Hva med dine?»

«Mamma var jo litt skeptisk til oss først, fordi du ikke er muslim, men det er lenge siden hun har sagt noe. Og jeg tror at hun vet at jeg ville aldri data deg hvis jeg ikke mente det alvorlig. Pappa vil bare at jeg skal være lykkelig, ja, det er jo det mamma også vil, hun tror bare det blir enklere med en muslim enn med en ikke-muslim.»

«Og hva tror du da?»

«Det er faktisk lenge siden jeg har tenkt på det, for i mitt hode er det ikke noe annet alternativ enn at vi skal være sammen, så får vi heller ta de problemene som kommer»

«Takk Sana. Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne bli muslim for deg, men det ville ikke være riktig»

«Nei, det vil jeg heller ikke be deg om»

«Så, vi er ganske optimistiske til at vi får velsignelse fra foreldrene våre – ikke sant? Det første vi gjør i neste uke er å snakke med dem.»

«For meg er vi liksom ikke helt offisielt forlovet før vi har snakket med dem.»

«Nei, det er greit.»

«Jeg tenker også at de kommer til å ha noen spørsmål angående det at du ikke er muslim. Hvordan skal bryllupet være f.eks. Eller hvordan skal vi oppdra barna våre»

«Ja, jeg er forberedt på det. Jeg tenker at vi aldri kan forutse alle problemer som vil komme. Jeg vil selvfølgelig støtte deg i å dyrke din tro og jeg vet jo at du ønsker å oppdra barna i Islam. Jeg vil ikke hindre det. Men jeg ønsker at barna når de blir store skal få velge selv hvilken religion de vil tilhøre, Islam eller Den store revyfestreligionen. Eller bare en hvilken som helst religion.»

«Så jeg har ca 18 år til å hjernevaske dem?» Sana kunne ikke annet enn å erte litt. Yousef smilte, men var fortsatt alvorlig i øynene.

«Jeg tror jo ikke at du har det i deg å tvinge barna til å tro på noe, men jeg vil gjerne ha det klart at mitt ønske er at de skal få velge fritt»

«Jeg tror at vi egentlig er enige der. Jeg ønsker jo veldig at de vil komme til å velge Islam, men de vil jo bli bra folk av å gå i sin fars fotspor også.»

«Det viktigste for meg er at de får velge selv. Alle 12!» Yousef lo litt når han så Sana sperre øynene opp når han nevnte 12 barn. Dette var ett av de få, gyldne øyeblikk der Sana var målløs og Yousef nøt det. «Du! Jeg bare tuller altså! Det finnes flere måter å få et fotballlag på enn å få alle barna selv. Det er ikke noe krav fra min side at vi skal ha 12 barn.»

«Puhh, det er hvertfall bra. Jeg kan ikke helt se for meg at jeg får til 12 graviditeter samtidig som jeg utdanner meg til å bli kirurg.»

«Men du vil ha barn? For selv om jeg har valgt å utdanne meg til å jobbe i barnehage fordi jeg elsker barn, så vil jeg jo gjerne ha noen selv også, noen som ikke bare forsvinner ut av livet ditt det året de fyller 6. Men – jeg vil gifte meg med deg uansett da, du må ikke få barn bare for meg.»

«Jeg ser jo for meg at vi får barn – sånn en gang i fremtiden. Men jeg ser for meg 2 eller maks 3 liksom, ikke 2 også 10 i tillegg. Og så vet vi jo ikke noe om hvordan det er å ha egne barn, kanskje synes vi det er gøy og kanskje synes vi det er alt for slitsomt.»

«Det har du jo rett i. Men vi trenger jo heller ikke bestemme eksakt mengde nå, vi kan jo bare ta det som det kommer.»

«Ja, men det er også en ting annen. Jeg har begynt på et langt studium. Det vil ta mange år før jeg er ferdig utdannet. Jeg vet ikke helt hvor et barn passer inn i bildet der. Jeg kan i hvertfall ikke se for meg at det blir helt med en gang.»

«Det gjør meg ingenting. Vi kan godt vente med å få barn, så lenge vi er enige om at det kommer til å skje senere.»

«Så kanskje vi burde vente med å gifte oss til vi ønsker barn.»

«Hvorfor det? Hvis vi er enige om å vente med å få barn så gjør det jo ikke noe om vi er gift. Eller – hvordan var det nå igjen, er det haram i Islam å bruke prevensjon. Jeg tenkte ikke så mye på slike ting da jeg fortsatt var muslim, så jeg husker ikke helt.»

«Jeg tror at det er ok, så lenge man ikke skader kroppen og begge parter er enige om det. Jeg mener at jeg leste noe slikt for ikke så lenge siden.»

«Ja, men da er det jo ikke noe hinder da, vi kan gifte oss i morgen.»

«Så keen du er da.....du vil bare ha sex du.»

«Nei. Eller selvfølgelig vil jeg det. Men det er jo ikke derfor jeg vil gifte meg med deg. Jeg vil gifte meg med deg fordi vi hører sammen. Fordi jeg vil være sammen med deg hver dag. Fordi jeg vil ha et hjem med deg, jeg vil våkne med deg, jeg vil sovne med deg, jeg vil planlegge fremtiden med deg. Og selv om jeg gleder meg masse til at vi kan gi etter for lystene våre, så er det ikke derfor jeg fridde til deg i dag. Det er fordi jeg vil tilbringe resten av livet mitt med deg.»

«Du er ganske god til å ordlegge deg midt på natta». Sana lente seg over og kysset Yousef. Det var litt kjølig så de la seg ned med hvert sitt teppe over seg. Yousef lå og strøk Sana over kinnet og de snakket og drømte om en fremtid sammen, helt til de begge falt i søvn.

 

***

 

Sana våknet av at en solstråle skinte inn på ansiktet hennes. Hun glippet med øynene og lurte på hvor i all verden hun var. Blå vegger. Gardinene trukket for, men mellom dem kom sola inn akkurat mot henne. Hun skulle til å snu seg på den andre siden og merket da at hun hadde noe på hodet. Ikke hijab, ikke noe stoff hun kjente. Hun så på enden av det. Rosa? Hun snudde seg over på andre siden og skvatt hun litt til da hun så Yousef som lå der og så på henne.

«Hei» hvisket han.

«Hei» hvisket hun tilbake mens hun prøvde å våkne skikkelig, komme seg over sjokket og huske hva som skjedde i går kveld og natt. Hun husket at hun hadde fått panikk midt på natten og at hun hadde snakket med Yousef, men det var litt uklart alt sammen. Det eneste hun visste var at hun nå var i feil seng. Hun kjente pulsen øke litt, men roet seg da hun så at både hun og han hadde klær på. Det hadde vel ikke skjedd noe da? Hun ville vel ha husket det? Ettersom hun våknet bedre så skjønte hun at ingenting hadde skjedd av det som ikke skulle skje. De hadde bare ligget og snakket til de falt i søvn. Lordi kom akkurat inn og hoppet opp i senga. Det passet bra, Sana syntes det var litt rart å ligge der med natttøy og Amiras sjal på hodet, så det var fint å få en distraksjon.

«Jeg sov visst her jeg».

«Ja, vi sovnet vel bare mens vi snakket sammen»

«Tusen takk for at vi fikk snakket i natt, jeg fikk litt panikk, men nå er det alt i orden»

«Så du vil fortsatt gifte deg med meg da?»

«Seff vil jeg det. Du blir ikke kvitt meg så lett»

«Nei, nå har vi jo akkurat tilbrakt vår første natt sammen da, så nå er det ingen vei tilbake».

«Tullekopp» Sana kastet puten sin mot han. Dessverre syntes ikke Lordi dette var noe koselig så han spankulerte ut av rommet. «Jeg tror jeg skal gå og ordne meg litt» Sana fulgte etter katten ut, hun stolte overhode ikke på seg selv ved siden av Yousef der i senga, selv om han hadde klær på.

Etter at de begge hadde dusjet og kledd på seg satt de ved frokostbordet. Yousef hadde, som vanlig, gjort seg flid med frokosten. Han hadde til og med tatt noen blomster fra en potteplante og satt i en vase. Alt var klart, det var varm te og nybakte rundstykker og det var bare å sette seg. Men Sana gikk bort til Yousef der han stod ved benken med de siste tingene og holdt rundt han. Lenge.

«Du husker at jeg brukte litt tid på å godta at jeg skulle date en ikke-muslim?»

«Ja, du pinte meg skikkelig da»

«Unnskyld for det. Grunnen til at jeg til slutt ga etter var at jeg måtte finne ut av hvorfor Allah hadde sendt deg inn i livet mitt!»

«Har du funnet ut av det?»

«Ja, jeg tror det.»

«Og vil du fortelle meg svaret du har kommet frem til?»

«Ja. Jeg tror at Allah sendte deg inn i livet mitt for at jeg skulle bli lykkelig»

Sana og Yousef så hverandre inn i øynene og kysset lenge. Akkurat nå var de helt likegyldige med om teen og rundstykkene ble kalde eller om kattene spiste frokosten deres. Det eneste viktige var at de var sammen og at de hadde tatt en avgjørelse om at de skulle være sammen hele resten av livet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadde egentlig skrevet dette kapitlet for lenge siden, hvertfall mesteparten av det. Men var usikker på om jeg skulle poste det. Nå får det bare stå til. Setter stor pris på kommentarer.

**Author's Note:**

> Første ficen min, så dette er nytt territorie.  
> Kom gjerne med kommentarer.


End file.
